Winged Wonder
by Stormy The Green Turtle
Summary: Moonshine is the reincarnation of Half Moon. Moonshine and Jayfeather have three kits. One of them has a wonderful power. But not even Starclan knows this. Will the young kit ever figure out her destiny? Rated T to be safe. This story is about her from being a kit to a warrior! There's going to be a sequel too! Updated: 04/12/12 (December 4th 2012!)
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**Thunderclan**

Leader:

**Bramblestar**-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy:

**Squirrelflight**-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat:

**Jayfeather**-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Warriors:

**Graystripe**-long-haired gray tom

**Dustpelt**-dark brown tabby tom

**Sandstorm**-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Brackenfur**-golden brown tabby tom

**Sorreltail**-calico she-cat with amber eyes

**Cloudtail**-long-haired white tom with blue eyes

**Brightheart**-white she-cat with ginger patches

**Millie**-striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Thornclaw**-golden brown tabby tom

**Leafpool**-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

**Spiderleg**-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

**Birchfall**-light brown tabby tom

**Whitewing**-white she-cat with green eyes

**Berrynose**-cream-colored tom

**Hazeltail**-small gray-and-white she-cat

**Mousewhisker**-gray-and-white tom

**Cinderheart**-gray tabby she-cat

**Poppyfrost**-tortoiseshell she-cat

**Lionblaze**-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**Foxleap**-reddish tabby tom  
**Apprentice, Cherrypaw **(ginger she-cat)

**Icecloud**-white she-cat

**Toadstep**-black-and-white tom

**Rosepetal**-dark cream she-cat  
**Apprentice, Molepaw**(brown-and-cream tom)

**Briarlight**-dark brown she-cat

**Blossomfall**-calico she-cat

**Bumblestripe**-very pale gray tom with black stripes  
**Apprentice, Lilypaw**(dark tabby she-cat with white patches)

**Ivypool**-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes  
**Apprentice, Seedpaw** (very pale ginger she-cat)

**Cherrytail**-ginger she-cat

**Molefur**-brown-and-cream tom

Apprentices:

**Lilypaw**-dark tabby she-cat with white patches

**Seedpaw**-very pale ginger she-cat

Queens:

**Brightheart**-white she-cat with ginger patches, mother of Cloudtail's kits: Dewkit (gray tom with amber eyes), Snowkit (white tom with amber eyes) and Amberkit (pale gray she-cat with white paws, a white muzzle and amber eyes)

**Daisy**-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

**Dovewing**-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Bumblestripe's kits: Flowerkit (black she-cat with a few white splotches and blue eyes) and Tigerkit (dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes)

**Moonshine**-white she-cat with dark green eyes, mother of Jayfeather's kits: Graykit (gray she-cat with blue eyes)

Elders:

**Purdy**-plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

* * *

**ShadowClan**

Leader:

**Blackstar**-large white tom with one jet-black forepaw

Deputy:

**Rowanclaw**-ginger tom

Medicine Cat:

**Littlecloud**-very small tabby tom

Warriors:

**Oakfur**-small brown tom

**Smokefoot**-black tom

**Toadfoot**-dark brown tom

**Applefur**-mottled brown she-cat

**Crowfrost**-black-and-white tom

**Ratscar**-brown tom with long scar across his back

**Snowbird**-pure white she-cat

**Tawnypelt**-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Olivenose**-tortoiseshell she-cat

**Owlclaw**-light brown tabby tom

******Shrewfoot-**gray she-cat with black feet******  
Apprentice, Smallpaw**

**Scorchfur**-dark gray tom

**Tigerheart**-dark brown tabby tom******  
Apprentice, Redpaw**

**Dawnpelt**-cream-furred she-cat

**Pinenose**-black she-cat

**Ferretclaw**-cream-and-gray tom

**Starlingwing**-ginger tom

Apprentices:

**Redpaw**-reddish-brown tom

**Smallpaw**-small gray-and-white she-cat

Queens:

**Kinkfur**-tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

**Ivytail**-black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat, mother of Spiderkit (black tom with gray stripes), and Webkit (white she-cat with blue eyes)

Elders:

**Cedarheart**-dark gray tom

**Tallpoppy**-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

**Snaketail**-dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

**Whitewater**-white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

* * *

**WindClan**

Leader:

**Onestar**-brown tabby tom

Deputy:

**Ashfoot**-gray she-cat

Medicine Cat:

**Kestrelflight**-mottled gray tom

Warriors:

**Crowfeather**-dark gray tom

**Owlwhisker**-light brown tabby tom

**Whitetail**-small white she-cat

**Nightcloud**-black she-cat

**Gorsetail**-very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

**Weaselfur**-ginger tom with white paws

**Harespring**-brown-and-white tom

**Leaftail**-dark tabby tom with amber eyes

**Antpelt**-brown tom with one black ear

**Emberfoot**-gray tom with two dark paws

**Heathertail**-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Breezepelt**-black tom with amber eyes

**Sedgewhisker**-light brown tabby she-cat

**Swallowtail**-dark gray she-cat

**Sunstrike**-tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

**Whiskernose**-light brown tom

**Furzepelt**-gray-and-white she-cat

**Boulderfur**-large pale gray tom

Apprentices:

**Stonepaw**-light gray tabby tom****

Yellowpaw-golden she-cat with amber eyes****

Oakpaw-light brown tabby tom

Queens:

**Heathertail**-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Maplekit (ginger tabby she-cat), and Blackkit (black tom with blue eyes)

**Sunstrike**-tortoiseshell she-cat with a large white mark on her forehead, expecting Whiskernose's kits

**Elders**:

**Webfoot**-dark gray tabby tom

**Tornear**-tabby tom

* * *

**RiverClan**

Leader:

**Mistystar**-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy:

**Reedwhisker**-black tom

Medicine Cat:

**Mothwing**-dappled golden she-cat  
**Apprentice, Willowshine**

Warriors:

**Graymist**-pale gray tabby she-cat

**Mintfur**-light gray tabby tom

**Icewing**-white she-cat with blue eyes

******Minnowtail-**dark gray she-cat******  
********Apprentice, Swiftpaw**

**Pebblefoot**-mottled gray tom

**Mallownose**-light brown tabby tom

**Robinwing**-calico tom

**Petalfur**-gray-and-white she-cat

**Grasspelt**-light brown tom

**Hollowflight**-dark brown tabby tom

**Troutstream**-pale gray tabby she-cat

**Mossyfoot**-brown-and-white she-cat

**Rushtail**-light brown tabby she-cat

Apprentices:

**Willowshine**-gray tabby she-cat

Queens:

**Duskfur**-brown tabby she-cat

**Mosspelt**-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Shadekit (black she-cat with green eyes

Elders:

**Dapplenose**-mottled gray she-cat

**Pouncetail**-ginger-and-white tom

* * *

**Prologue**

Jayfeather gasped and jerked awake. He had dreamed... about Moonshine, the rogue that appeared in Thunderclan territory, asking to be a part of their clan.  
He stood up from his nest and shakily stalked out of the medicine cat den, nodding to Briarlight who was sorting some herbs. He practically bumped into Moonshine, who was just coming into the den. She opened her mouth to say something, but Jayfeather interrupted her. "Come with me," he mewed and stalked out of camp. He padded a little ways out of camp, on the well-worn path, then turned and pushed his way through some bushes, to a tiny clearing.  
He sat down, Moonshine across from him.  
"I'd like to speak to you... Half Moon." Jayfeather stared at the reincarnation of the cat he once loved, and still did.  
"You know?" Moonshine asked with a sigh.  
"Yes," Jayfeather confessed. "I kept having dreams about Moonshine, and then dreams about Half Moon. You looked so alike, and I just figured it out."  
"I couldn't bear life in The Tribe of Endless Hunting without you Jayfeather," Moonshine breathed. "I missed you so much."  
"Me too," Jayfeather whispered, nuzzling her. "Now we can finally be together."

* * *

"You'll be okay," Jayfeather mewed to the queen, "Just keep breathing."  
_Keep breathing,_ he told himself, _Moonshine needs a helpful medicine cat._  
"It hurts so much," Moonshine moaned and bit into the stick just as the first kit slithered out into the nest. It was a white she-cat, Daisy informed him, and it mewed piteously as Daisy licked its fur the wrong way to warm it up.  
Moonshine screeched and Daisy mewed, "It's a gray tabby she-cat."  
The stick cracked in two as the final kit was born, a gray she-cat.  
The three kits started to suckle their mother's milk.  
Daisy suddenly gasped. "The white she-kit, it's not moving!"  
Jayfeather stared helplessly down at the ground where he suspected his kit was.  
Moonshine wailed in sadness. "Goodbye, my little Whitekit," she whispered.  
Then she looked at her two kits. "Jaykit for the gray tabby she-cat," she mewed, not looking at Jayfeather. "And Graykit for the gray she-cat."  
Jayfeather gazed down at his two daughters, his blind blue eyes sparkling with pride.  
"Welcome to Thunderclan, Jaykit and Graykit," Jayfeather mewed, then turned and raced back to the medicine den.  
"Three kits," he mewed before Briarlight could say a word, "Whitekit died and the two living kits are Jaykit and Graykit!" He could barely contain his excitement. He was a father!  
"My little kits," he whispered softly. Unfortunately it wasn't soft enough.  
"Your kits? Jayfeather, you broke the warrior code?" Briarlight asked, shocked.  
Jayfeather sighed and told her everything, almost everything. He told her about going back to the time when there were other cats at the lake. He told her how he became Jay Wing, and travelled with them to the mountains.  
"And Moonshine," he mewed, his voice low, "Is actually a reincarnation of Half Moon."  
"The cat that you loved!" Briarlight exclaimed.  
Jayfeather nodded. "Don't tell anyone," he begged.  
"I won't," Briarlight promised.  
"Thank you," Jayfeather breathed and settled into his nest.

* * *

"I'm sorry Starclan!" Jayfeather howled is grief to the sky. He was far away from camp, and it was pouring rain. Moonshine had woken up to find her daughter dead. Jayfeather's daughter was dead.  
"I'm sorry," he whispered and hung his head.  
"Jayfeather?" The shocked mew startled Jayfeather and he whirled around. He sniffed the air and smelled Leafpool. He didn't want to lie to his mother, however much he hated her.  
"They stole my kits," he whispered as large salty tears flowed from his eyes.  
Leafpool gasped. "Those are-?" she didn't finish.  
"They are mine and Half Moon kits," he mewed, turning away from Leafpool.  
"Half Moon?"  
So Jayfeather told her the same thing that he told Briarlight.  
"Please don't tell anyone," he begged when he was finished.  
"I won't," Leafpool promised, looking down at the ground. Then she looked up again. "You won't regret it, Jayfeather," she mewed softly and padded away. Leafpool's mind was a whirl of thoughts. Sadness, happiness, anger. Anger? Jayfeather pushed further into her mind.  
_My son is doing the exact same thing that I did! How could I let this happen? I know he won't regret it, but when Graykit finds out, she will be devastated! She will never forgive him. I can't watch this again!_  
"No," Jayfeather yelled loudly, "No, I won't regret it one little bit!"


	2. Chapter 1: Eyes Open

**Wow... when was the last time I updated? A month? Maybe two! Sorry for the long wait, been very very busy! Another thing, when you review, don't say something like, 'Good chapter, update soon!' because it's not really much help to improve my writing if you just say it was good and update soon. I want real criticism. Oh, and I fixed the allegiances (Thunderclan- queens) Please review! Actual criticism, please! :) **

**Chapter 1**

_~One moon old_  
"When is she going to open her eyes?" A small voice complained.  
"Be patient, Tigerkit. She will open her eyes soon enough."  
"But I want to play with someone, Dovewing!" Tigerkit cried. "Flowerkit spends all her time in the medicine den! Snowkit, Amberkit and Dewkit are all too big and mean to play with!"  
There was a hiss of anger. "Flowerkit might die! And while you are sitting around moping about being bored, your sister is struggling for life!"  
There was a small hiss of anger and the tiny gray kit sensed two cats walking away.  
"Wait for me!" She squeaked and shakily rose to her paws. She stumbled around the den blindly until she ran into a prickly wall. She wailed loudly as she felt something warm running down her face. She touched it and felt something sticky. She let out a shriek of disgust. "Moonshine!" She wailed loudly. "Moonshine, Moonshine, Moonshine!" She stumbled around the den, but the den was empty. Suddenly she felt a tiny breeze. Curious, she stumbled towards it. It was getting a bit colder now, and the gray kit shivered. She cautiously took a step forward. She felt her paw touch something sharp but she bit back a howl of pain. She reached her paw up high in the air and reach forward. There were no pricklies! Excited, she leaped up as high as she could and she flew out of the den. The rushing air blew her eyelids open. She was blinded momentarily as the bright sun met the now open-eyed kit's face. She yelped as she hit the ground hard. Suddenly there was scrambling noise and as the kit blinked her eyes open again, two large cats came rushing over. One was a golden tom and the other was a slightly smaller gray tabby kit hissed and swiped at the cats with her claws out. The two cats didn't even blink. Suddenly scared, the kit shrunk to the dusty ground.  
"You're scaring her!" A voice exclaimed angrily. The gray kit looked over and saw a snow-white she-cat with deep green eyes racing over.  
"Moonshine?" _My voice sounds odd,_ she thought to herself.  
"Graykit!" Moonshine purred softly.  
Graykit. The little kit liked the sound of it. "Graykit!" she exclaimed, shouting her name out loudly.  
Moonshine purred happily. "Your eyes are a beautiful blue, just like your father's," she mewed.  
"Who is my father?" Graykit asked, looking around. There were only a few cats in the camp at the moment, and only half of them were toms. "Is it the golden tom?"  
"No, that's Lionblaze," Moonshine purred, "And the gray cat with him is Cinderheart, his mate."  
"What about that one?" Graykit pointed with her tiny tail towards a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. He was sitting on a rock, licking a dark ginger she-cat.  
"That's Bramblestar, our leader. He is sharing tongues with his mate, Squirrelflight, who is the deputy of Thunderclan."  
"Wow," Graykit breathed, looking up at the sky. It was a beautiful shade of blue. That was when Moonshine noticed the blood on her daughter's face. She let out a gasp and picked up and Graykit in her jaws and flew to another den.  
"Jayfeather? Jayfeather!" Moonshine gasped. "Jayfeather, Graykit's bleeding!"  
They were in another den, and there was a dark brown she-cat laying in a nest.  
"Briarlight, where's Jayfeather?" Moonshine asked desperately, putting her kit down gently on the ground.  
"Out getting borage, I think." The cat- Briarlight- thought for a moment. "No, he's getting watermint. Seedpaw says she has a bellyache."  
"Graykit, stay here." And with that, Moonshine was gone.  
Graykit stared curiously at Briarlight. "What is this place?"  
"The medicine den," Briarlight replied. "This is where the medicine cat- Jayfeather- treats sick and injured cats."  
"Are you sick?"  
Briarlight hesitated. Without a word, she slowly stood up on four paws. Make that two paws. Briarlight dragged herself around the den, her two back paws dragging uselessly behind her.  
Graykit gasped in horror. "What happened?" she squeaked as Briarlight dragged herself back into the nest.  
"They were crushed when I was an apprentice," Briarlight mewed softly. She fell silent, as if recalling the memory.  
"What-" Graykit was interrupted as Moonshine burst into the den, followed by a gray tabby tom with blue eyes.  
"Hi!" Graykit squeaked.  
The gray tabby just stared at her. Graykit shivered and looked away. This cat was strange.  
"This is Jayfeather," Moonshine mewed, "Jayfeather, Graykit." She turned to Jayfeather. "Graykit's bleeding. I don't know how it happened. I left for a few moments to go make dirt, and when I came back Graykit was outside with blood on her face."  
"She probably ran into the side of the den. Lick the blood off," he ordered to Briarlight. The dark brown she-cat quickly licked the blood off of the kit's face.  
Graykit felt something sticky and cold being put on the side of her face. "Yuck!" she squeaked.  
"Don't touch it." Graykit yelped in surprise as Jayfeather stuck his face right in front of hers.  
"Jayfeather is blind, Graykit," Moonshine mewed, shooing Jayfeather away. "He can't see you."  
"But I can hear you and smell you." Jayfeather walked away.  
"Come along, Graykit," Moonshine mewed, walking towards the entrance, assuming that Graykit was following. But the kit had spotted something else. Jayfeather was bending over something in the corner of the den. Graykit bounded over to him and peered into the nest. There was a black kit with a few small white splotches laying limply in the nest. The kit was breathing heavily and the air around it had a foul smell.  
_It stinks! _Graykit wrinkled her tiny nose.  
"It's the smell of sickness," Jayfeather mewed, without looking at Graykit. Instead, he put a paw on the kit's tiny chest.  
"This is Flowerkit," Jayfeather mewed, "She's been in the medicine den for about a moon."  
"How old is she?" Graykit asked curiously.  
"Just over two moons." Jayfeather turned away and padded over to a small cleft in the end of the den. He slipped through then reappeared moments later with some leaves in his mouth. He stalked over to Flowerkit and set the leaves down.  
"Graykit, I'm going to need you to shove one leaf down Flowerkit's throat when I tell you too. Okay?"  
Graykit nodded and grabbed a leaf in her mouth. It tasted gross and Graykit wanted to vomit. Jayfeather gently pried Flowerkit's mouth open. "Now!"  
Graykit swiftly stuck her paw inside the black and white kit's mouth and pushed the herb down her tiny throat.  
Just as Graykit pulled her paw away, Flowerkit's eyes snapped open. She gagged and standing on shaky paws, vomited. The herb that Graykit just shoved down her throat came out in small pieces. Flowerkit vomited once more then collapsed onto her nest, exhausted.  
"Go get some moss from where Briarlight is," Jayfeather ordered Graykit, "Then form a nest right where the old one is."  
Graykit pelted away. Briarlight had already made a small pile and Graykit carried it all back to Jayfeather in a couple trips. The two cats then guided the weak kit into the new nest and disposed of the old one.  
"That was fun!" Graykit exclaimed, "Can we do that again?"  
Jayfeather purred in amusement. "Next time a cat comes in sick, I get someone to get you," he promised.  
"Yay!" Graykit pelted out of the medicine den, calling a good-bye to Briarlight. "Moonshine! Moonshine! Guess what?" Graykit exclaimed, racing into the nursery, "I get to go help Jayfeather again!"  
Moonshine purred. Then she faced a gray she-cat with blue eyes who was sitting with a dark brown tabby tom in a nest in the corner of the den. "That's Dovewing and her kit, Tigerkit. Her daughter is Flowerkit."  
"The cat in the medicine den who is really sick!" Graykit exclaimed.  
Moonshine nodded, then pointed to a she-cat with three kits with her tail.  
"That's Brightheart and her kits: Dewkit, Snowkit and Amberkit."  
"They're huge!" Graykit exclaimed, peering at the three large sleeping kits.  
Moonshine purred in amusement. "They're almost six moons old. They will be apprentices soon, I imagine."  
"Wow," Graykit mewed softly. "I want to be an apprentice, so I can keep helping Jayfeather!" she added, louder.  
"You will be an apprentice soon," Moonshine mewed, gazing fondly at her daughter.

**Remember to review! Next chapter will be up... maybe next week, if I get lucky! I'm juggling about four stories at the moment and now that school is starting, well... I'm not sure I'll be able to update as soon!**


	3. Chapter 2: Injured

**Chapter 2**

Graykit sighed and threw the moss ball to Sandkit. The calico kit squealed in happiness and pounced on the moss ball, shaking it violently. Her mother, Cinderheart, purred at her kit.  
Her other two kits, Rockkit and Birdkit, were sound asleep.  
The rain drummed on the roof of the den. Moonshine had refused to let her daughter go outside in the pouring rain, and now Graykit was stuck entertaining Sandkit.  
Graykit put her paws over her ears to drown out the noise of Sandkit's loud squealing. Every since she had been born, Sandkit wouldn't shut up.  
Graykit wanted to scream at how annoying the half moon old kit was. At least Sandkit's brother and sister would shut up. All they ever did was sleep.  
Graykit sighed again. It was so boring in the nursery! Snowpaw, Dewpaw and Amberpaw were apprentices, and Tigerkit was going to be an apprentice in two moons. Flowerkit was still in the medicine den. Graykit often helped Jayfeather. It was fun, she wanted to be a medicine cat apprentice when she was a 'paw.  
"Play with me!" Sandkit squeaked.  
Graykit wrapped herself in a tight ball, and curled her tail around her nose. She attempted to block out Sandkit's incessant whining.  
Suddenly Graykit felt tiny claws digging into her pelt. Graykit let out a yowl of pain and shot upward, sending the small calico flying into Dovewing's nest. The gray she-cat's eyes popped open, and Tigerkit let out a surprised yowl and leaped out of the nest, his eyes wide and fur puffed out so he looked twice his size.  
Sandkit rose to her paws, shaking her head. She glared at Graykit and flounced over to Cinderheat. "That hurt!" Sandkit spat angrily at Graykit.  
Graykit glared back at Sandkit. "Leave me alone then!"  
Cinderheart quickly apologized to Dovewing, who just rolled her eyes and stalked outside. Cinderheart rose to her paws and followed Dovewing.  
Tigerkit glared at Sandkit. "I was just about to catch that mouse!" He complained.  
"You couldn't catch a mouse if you tried, Tigerstar," Sandkit sniffed.  
Tigerkit stiffened. "What did you just call me?"  
"Tigerstar." There was a mysterious glint in Sandkit's eyes.  
Tigerkit let out a yowl and flew at Sandkit. The little kit let out an ear splitting wail.  
Cinderheart flew into the nursery, eyes widening when she saw Tigerkit pinning Sandkit in a nest.  
"Sandkit!" She gasped and shoved Tigerkit out of the way.  
When Cinderheart was satisfied that Sandkit was okay, she spun around to glare at Tigerkit, who was fuming in his nest.  
"What was that for?" She growled. Behind her, Sandkit had a smirk on her face.  
"She called me Tigerstar!" Tigerkit protested.  
Cinderheart looked at her kit. "Is this true?" She demanded.  
"He scared me!" Sandkit wailed, her large green eyes open wide with fear.  
_Fake fear, _Graykit thought to herself.  
"She did call him Tigerstar," Graykit put in.  
"She wasn't asking you," Sandkit glared at Graykit.  
Cinderheart glanced at her daughter. "Did you call Tigerkit Tigerstar?"  
"No!" Sandkit exclaimed, "It was Graykit who called him Tigerstar!"  
Cinderheart whirled around to glare at Graykit. "Apologize right now," she hissed.  
Graykit's eyes widened. "It wasn't me who said it!" Suddenly she felt angry at Sandkit. "It was your stupid kit!" Graykit snarled and stalked out of the nursery and into the rain.

* * *

Graykit sat fuming out of the nursery, drenched in rain. But she didn't care. All she could feel was anger and hate at Cinderheart. And that miserable piece of fox-dung that was supposed to be a cat.  
Graykit dug her claws into muddy ground and imagined sinking them into Sandkit's throat.  
Suddenly there was a yowl, and Graykit looked up from the ground. Five cats padded into the camp. One of them was limping badly and was leaning on another cat for support. There was a smaller gray cat racing around them. Dewpaw!  
Graykit pelted over to the medicine den, running as fast as her short legs could carry her.  
"Jayfeather!" she gasped and leaped into the medicine den. He was bending over Flowerkit but looked up when she entered.  
"There's some cats, I think they're hurt! One of them was limping, I think they got in a fight!"  
Jayfeather nodded then grabbed some leaves.  
"Get some cobwebs!" he snapped as four cats stumbled into the den. There was the limping cat, who was on its own, then two other cats who were carrying a limp bundle of white fur on their shoulders. They gently lowered the cat to the ground, and that was when Graykit saw the giant wound in the cat's neck. It looked deep, and was oozing red blood. The cat was unconscious.  
_Probably from lack of blood._  
Graykit bounded over but froze when she saw who the cat was. She suddenly felt dizzy, and her legs couldn't hold her anymore, and buckled beneath her. Graykit couldn't get her eyes off of Moonshine.

**OH NO! Will Moonshine be okay? Please read and review! :)**


	4. Chapter 3: Flying

**Chapter 3**

"Moonshine?" Graykit managed to gasp. Her eyes never moved from her mother's closed ones as Jayfeather formed a nest around the white she-cat.  
"Briarlight! Check on Toadstep's paw, and take a look at Birchfall's shoulder," Jayfeather snapped.  
The dark brown she-cat heaved herself to her paws and dragged herself over to the herb store and grabbed some cobwebs.  
"Graykit?" Jayfeather mewed, "Graykit, I think it would be best if you left now."  
Graykit nodded slowly. She rose to her paws, her eyes never leaving Moonshine's body.  
When she outside of the medicine den, she sat on the muddy ground, lost in thought.  
"Graykit?"  
Graykit looked up at the sound of Tigerkit's voice.  
"Dovewing says that you should come in out of the rain."  
Graykit nodded glumly, and rose to her paws, following Tigerkit. When she reached the nursery, she sighed loudly and flopped into the empty nest that she and her mother always shared. "Why? Why Moonshine, Starclan?" Graykit asked quietly, before curling up in a ball, and falling asleep.

* * *

A paw prodded Graykit in the side, jerking her awake. She had been dreaming that Moonshine was running in front of her, and however fast she ran, Graykit could never catch up to the pretty white-she-cat.  
Jayfeather's face was right near hers. Graykit let out a startled squeak, then stuffed her tail in her mouth. Cinderheart would yell at her if she woke her 'precious kits.'  
Jayfeather beckoned her out of the nursery with his tail. Graykit followed him, and soon they were trotting over to the medicine den. Jayfeather walked in, and Graykit followed him, more slowly. What sight would she meet?  
But when she saw Moonshine, she let out a gasp of relief. The white she-cat was taking a drink out of a piece of moss. Her neck was swathed in cobwebs, but there was no more blood on her pelt.  
"Graykit?" she rasped and when she saw her kit, her eyes lit up.  
"Moonshine!" Graykit exclaimed, and bounded over to Moonshine, touching her small nose to Moonshine's larger nose.  
Moonshine purred happily, gathering her kit close with her long fluffy tail.  
Graykit nestled against her mother, drifting to sleep with the sound of Moonshine's even heartbeat in her ears.  
_Graykit was out in Thunderclan territory, the tall trees stretching far above her. Graykit sighed, and looked around at the beauty of the forest. Graykit closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of the forest. It was so beautiful._  
_Suddenly, Graykit eyes snapped open. She glanced at a squirrel, nibbling on a nut, oblivious to the danger it was in. Graykit crouched on the ground and started to creep forward. The squirrel's head shot up and it scrambled up into a tree. Without thinking, Graykit shot after it. Well, she flew after it._  
_Graykit's eyes widened. The squirrel abandoned, she flew higher into the air. Letting out a cry of delight, Graykit did a large somersault in the air. She decided to fly over to the other clans, when suddenly she let out a startling cry and plummeted out of the sky. The ground rushed towards her, and she squeezed her eyes shut, expecting the worst. _  
But when she opened her eyes, she found that she was still in the medicine den, Moonshine sound asleep beside her. Graykit shivered and the fur on the back of her neck rose up. Her flying was just a dream. Just a dream. Yet it had felt so chillingly real. But Graykit shook it off. It was just a dream, it meant nothing. But as Graykit curled up next to her mother, the one thing she couldn't shake off was the aching loss that she felt after opening her eyes.

**Well? How was it? I know it's short! XD Please review, I'll update when I get 15 reviews!**


	5. Chapter 4: Trouble

**Heh, I know I lied but I have been very busy! But I'll update anyways! I'm already starting on chapter seven, but I'm not posting right away, just to leave you wondering what happens. *Evil Laugh* And don't worry, Graykit becomes an apprentice in two chapters! Oh, and this is about two moons later!**

**Chapter Four**

"Tigerpaw! Tigerpaw!" The clan cheered. Graykit yowled her best friend's name the loudest. The dark brown tom's eyes were shining with excitement, and Dovewing and Bumblestripe were practically glowing with pride.  
Bramblestar silenced the crowd with a flick of his tail. "Jayfeather told me that Flowerkit is slowly recovering, and will become an apprentice soon. Also, Squirrelflight would like to make an announcement." The dark tabby's eyes were filled with happiness.  
Squirrelflight leaped up onto the high rock and sat next to her mate, eyes wide with happiness."I am expecting Bramblestar's kits!" she burst out.  
Silence.  
Graykit wondered why no one was happy for her.  
_They're being rude!_  
"Squirrelflight!" Graykit called out.  
"Yay, Squirrelflight!" Tigerpaw joined in.  
The rest of the cats called out the queen's name, but with not very much enthusiasm.  
_Why are they being rude? _Graykit wondered.  
Squirrelflight quickly ordered a few patrols then slunk away to the nursery.  
Graykit decided to go visit Moonshine. The white she-cat was almost fully healed. She would walk around the camp for a while and Graykit would walk with her mother and tell her all the news.  
Graykit bounded into the medicine den. Moonshine was laying in her nest, watching Flowerkit with concern.  
Jayfeather was laying beside her, eyes closed.  
Graykit let out a gasp. They weren't breathing!  
"They're not breathing!" Graykit exclaimed, bounding over to her mother.  
"Hush, little one," Moonshine mewed softly, eyes still on the two cats.  
Graykit looked fearfully at the two cats and then settled down next to her mother.  
Suddenly Flowerkit let out a gasp and her blue eyes flew open.  
Jayfeather quickly scrambled to his paws and checked her over. He let out a long sigh and turned around.  
"What happened?" Graykit exclaimed, leaping to her paws.  
"Flowerkit wasn't breathing when I came back from getting herbs. She was cold, so I sat next to her and warmed her up," Jayfeather mewed, stalking over to the herb store.  
"That's so exciting!" Graykit breathed, "I can't wait until I am a medicine cat!"  
Moonshine purred.

* * *

Graykit bounded out of the medicine den after talking with Moonshine for a while. Graykit looked around the camp, searching for Tigerpaw. There! Graykit bounded over to the entrance of the elders den. Tigerpaw was grabbing moss and taking it to the elders. Graykit grabbed a few small pieces and stalked after him. She dropped them next his pile.  
"How-?" Graykit started but at that moment Sandkit tumbled into the elders den.  
She looked up at Tigerpaw with wide eyes. "How is it being an apprentice?" she squeaked.  
"Great!" Tigerpaw exclaimed, eyes shining. He grabbed some old moss and tugged it out of the den. Sandkit raced after him, but not before glaring at Graykit.  
"That is one mischievous kit," Purdy remarked slowly sinking into his new nest. He closed his eyes and let out a long sigh.  
"I don't like her," Graykit told him.  
Purdy snorted, but didn't open his eyes.  
"Would you like a mouse?" Graykit asked the old tom.  
"That would be nice."  
Graykit bounded out of the den and raced over to the fresh-kill pile. But to her horror, she saw Sandkit grab the last piece of prey, a mouse, and throw it up in the air. Then she pounced on the dead animal and started to claw it, making blood spurt everywhere. Graykit gasped and grabbed Sandkit by her scruff. The kit let out an ear-splitting wail and Graykit dropped her.  
Cinderheart raced out of the nursery and shoved Graykit out of the way, making her fall and stumble onto the bloody animal.  
"Are you okay?" Cinderheart asked her kit between licks.  
"She destroyed the prey!" Sandkit wailed to her mother.  
Cinderheart whipped around to glare at Graykit who was rolling around, trying to get the blood off of her pelt.  
"You nasty kit!" she spat shrilly.  
Graykit scrambled to her paws. "It was your dumb kit!" Graykit yowled at the gray queen. "Your stupid kit frames me whenever she does something wrong! But you are too stupid and actually believe that mange-pelt!" Graykit turned around and raced away. All she wanted to do was get away.

**Well? Please review! Sorry it's short! XD**


	6. Chapter 5: Out of Camp

**Heh heh, probably should have done this a long time ago! I do not own Warriors or any of the cats except for Graykit, Tigerpaw, Flowerkit, Sandkit, Birdkit, Rockkit, Grasskit, Treekit! Please review! :) Oh, and if you have read any of my other stories, I would really appreciate it if you participated in my poll on my profile! :)**

**Chapter Five**

Graykit raced out of camp. She knew she would get in trouble when she came back, but she didn't care. All she wanted to do was run. She glanced behind her quickly, but there was no one following her. Graykit let out a hiss of anger and slowed down. She found a stick and pounced on it, imagining that it was Sandkit's throat. She ripped it to shreds and then found another stick and pictured it being Cinderheart. Graykit stopped and sat down, panting heavily. Then she let out a small gasp.  
_This is where my dream was!_  
Graykit had only had the dream twice after the first time. But this was no doubt the exact place. Graykit looked around to make sure no one was around. Then she closed her eyes and remembered her dream, lifting off and soaring through the sky. Graykit felt a slight tingling in her paws then the ground vanished. Graykit opened her eyes and saw that she was several fox tails in the air. Graykit let out a small giggle and flew farther up into the sky. She did a few spins and a somersault then soared out over the lake. It was so fun! Graykit let out a loud whoop then dove towards the water. She pulled up just before she hit the water, her paws skimming the lake slightly. Then Graykit saw that the sun was slowly setting, and reluctantly headed back to Thunderclan territory. Just after she landed a patrol burst through the bushes.  
"Graykit!" Moonshine exclaimed and bounded forward, scooping her kit up in her jaws. The patrol raced back to camp, and when they got there, Moonshine gently dropped her daughter on the ground. "What were you thinking?" Moonshine demanded, shaking with anger.  
"I was mad at Cinderheart and Sandkit," Graykit whispered. She didn't like to see Moonshine like this.  
"You could have been hurt." Moonshine's voice softened slightly, and she licked Graykit's head.  
Graykit let out a yawn. She hadn't realized how tiring it was to fly. Then she remembered. She was going to tell Moonshine.  
"I flew," Graykit whispered.  
Moonshine stiffened. "You what?"  
"I flew. In the air. Like a bird."  
Moonshine shook her head. "You shouldn't be making up stories like that. I was very worried. We all were."  
"But it's the truth!" Graykit's voice rose.  
Moonshine whirled around to glare at her daughter. "I don't want to hear another word out of you!" she snapped. Then she stalked into the nursery. Graykit stalked after her, scowling.  
She curled up in her nest next to Moonshine, her dreams all about being in the sky.

* * *

Graykit looked around. The nursery was pitch black, and the night was silent. Graykit wondered what had woken her up. She looked around the nursery. Daisy was curled up at the far end of the nursery, her chest rising and falling softly.  
Cinderheart was sleeping in a nest near Graykit, her kits fast asleep.  
Moonshine was also sound asleep.  
What had woken her up?  
Graykit froze.  
_"Graykit,"_ a voice mewed softly. _"Graykit, come talk."_  
"Where?" Graykit whispered.  
_"Out in the forest." _The voice fell silent.  
Graykit slowly rose from her nest and tiptoed out into the camp. There was only one cat in the camp. Thornclaw.  
Graykit kept to the shadows and slunk around the camp, exiting through the dirt place tunnel.  
The forest was silent as Graykit crept out. There was only a faint breeze, making the leaves on the trees and plants rustle slightly.  
"Where now?"  
_"The dream."_  
Graykit slowly crept through the forest, to where she thought the tree was. She found it.  
"Hello?" Graykit called out softly.  
A cat materialized in front of her. Graykit let out a gasp and jumped back in surprise.  
"Do not be afraid," the cat reassured her. It was ginger tom with green eyes.  
"Firestar?"  
The ginger tom nodded. "Come sit." He patted the ground beside him.  
Graykit crept over, and when she got closer, she noticed that there was starlight in his fur.  
_Starclan!_  
"You have been given an extraordinary power," Firestar mewed softly. "One that Starclan did not give you."  
"Who gave it to me then?" Graykit asked him.  
Firestar shrugged. "We are still trying to find out."  
Suddenly Graykit realized that he was starting to fade. The sun was slowly rising.  
Firestar had almost completely vanished now. "One more thing," he mewed. "Don't tell anyone."  
Then the Starclan cat was gone, and Graykit was left sitting alone in the forest.

* * *

Graykit sighed and rested her head on her paws. It was scorching hot out, and most of the cats were keeping to the shadows. It was the afternoon after Graykit had talked with Firestar. Luckily no one had seen her leave or come back to camp. Moonshine was out hunting, and Jayfeather was out collecting herbs. Tigerpaw was out patrolling and Graykit had nothing to do.  
She heard a cat clearing their throat and glanced up. It was Birdkit, the little kit was shuffling her paws nervously.  
"Do you need something?" Graykit asked flatly. Sandkit probably had dared her to come over and talk. Graykit peered past the brown she-cat, but saw that Sandkit was nowhere in sight.  
_Probably hiding and watching to make sure that Birdkit does it._  
"Uh, I need to talk to you," Birdkit stammered, "About Sandkit." She glanced around as if looking for her sister.  
Graykit rolled her eyes. She slowly rose to her paws and shook the dirt out of her gray fur, sending it flying onto Birdkit. The little kit didn't seem to notice.  
Graykit peeked into the apprentice den, and then stalked in after making sure that there was no one there.  
"What about Sandkit?" Graykit asked. Birdkit glanced outside then beckoned Graykit towards the entrance. Graykit peeked out.  
"Over there, near the elders den. Watch."  
Graykit glanced over and saw Sandkit playing with Rosepetal's kits, Grasskit and Treekit. Sandkit pounced on the small Grasskit and dug her claws into the half moon old kits shoulders, making blood well up slightly. Grasskit let out a wail of pain, and Sandkit jumped away from her and shoved Treekit towards her sister, smearing blood on the little tabby's paws.  
"Cinderheart!" Sandkit then wailed. Cinderheart rushed out of the nursery and bolted towards her kit.  
"Treekit hurt Grasskit!" Sandkit exclaimed. "She made Grasskit bleed!"  
Cinderheart whirled around to glare at Treekit, who had a bewildered expression on her tiny face. "You bad kit!" Cinderheart hissed, "You're almost as bad as Graykit!"  
Graykit's mouth fell open.  
Cinderheart shoved Treekit aside and picked Grasskit up in her jaws gently and carried her to the medicine den.  
Sandkit pranced after her, leaving poor Treekit alone in front of the elders den.  
"She does this all the time now," Birdkit mewed. "She tripped Rockkit and then blamed it on me. When she thought no one was looking, she fed Flowerkit a few poppy seeds. She left camp and found some catmint and trampled it. She's horrible!" Birdkit burst out, and then glanced at a suddenly very interesting rock.  
Graykit could only stare at her in shock. She was the one who had trampled the catmint?  
"I-" Graykit started but was interrupted by Moonshine entering the camp with a few mice in her jaws and calling for her daughter.  
"We will talk later," Graykit told Birdkit then bounded out of the den, towards her mother.  
"Graykit!" Moonshine purred. She had recently left the medicine den for good, returning to helping the warriors. "What did you do all day?"  
"I sat around and had a nap," Graykit mumbled.  
"You didn't play with the other kits?" Moonshine asked, grabbing a mouse for her and Graykit and stalking over to the nursery.  
"They're all younger," Graykit mewed, trailing after her mother. She plopped down next to the white she-cat and bit into the mouse.  
"Just because you're younger doesn't mean I can't play with you and be friends with you," Moonshine mewed, chewing and swallowing a chunk of mouse.  
She had a point. Graykit shrugged. "And I don't like any of the other kits."  
"You don't like Sandkit and her siblings? What about Grasskit and Treekit?"  
"I _hate_ Sandkit. She keeps saying I do bad stuff when really she does them. She's a piece of fox-dung!"  
"Graykit!" Moonshine scolded, finishing the mouse. "Don't call Sandkit a piece of fox-dung! That's rude!"  
"That's the truth!" Graykit snapped and stomped into the nursery, curling up in a ball and falling asleep.

**Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites! If you tell me your favorite kind of cookie, I might consider getting some for you! :)**


	7. Chapter 6: Apprentice Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or any of the cats in this chapter except for Graypaw, Sandkit, Tigerpaw, Applekit, Meadowkit, and Darkkit! **  
**This chapter is two moons later! Who can guess what happens? Please review! **

**Chapter Six**

"Graykit, from now on until you receive your full name, you shall be known as Graypaw. Your mentor shall be Jayfeather!"  
Moonshine was beaming at her daughter, her dark green eyes full of pride and happiness.  
Graypaw bounded over to Jayfeather, throwing her kit-hood behind her. No Sandkit ever again! She was going to become a medicine cat!  
"Graypaw! Graypaw!" The clan cheered her new name.  
Graypaw let out a small sigh of satisfaction. She was finally an apprentice of Thunderclan!

* * *

"First, you're going to need a nest," Jayfeather mewed. It was after Graypaw's apprentice ceremony, and she and Jayfeather were now standing in the medicine den.  
Graypaw bounded over to the small pile of moss. She pawed through it, but most of the moss was all old and smelly. Graypaw wrinkled her nose and turned around to face Jayfeather.  
"It's old and smelly," she told him.  
"What do we do then?"  
"Get some more?" Graypaw mewed.  
Jayfeather nodded. "Good. What else do we need to do?"  
"Get rid of the old moss!" Graypaw exclaimed and bounded over to grab some moss. Jayfeather grabbed some too, and the pair walked out of the medicine den.  
Jayfeather waved his tail in greeting to Lionblaze, who was sorting patrols and acting as deputy while Squirrelflight was in the nursery with her three kits: Applekit, Meadowkit and Darkkit.  
Jayfeather and Graypaw dropped the old moss off out of camp and trotted through the forest.  
"I left camp when I was a kit," Jayfeather mewed, "Lionblaze, Hollyleaf and I tried to find a fox. We did, and I fell into the camp. I almost died."  
Graypaw briefly wondered why he was telling her this. "Who's Hollyleaf?" she asked.  
"My sister. She died in the battle against the Dark Forest." Jayfeather fell quiet.  
"I'm sorry," Graypaw mewed awkwardly. Suddenly she heard the sound of cats fighting somewhere. She let out a gasp. "There's-!"  
"That's the apprentices training," Jayfeather interrupted. He flicked his tail and headed off in a new direction.  
"Oh." Graypaw felt her fur grow hot with embarrassment. _Stupid fur-ball! You should have known that!_  
They came upon Thornclaw, Poppyfrost, Tigerpaw and Amberpaw practicing a tricky battle move.  
"Hi Graypaw!" Amberpaw called, waving her tail in greeting. "Would you like to come and try?"  
Graypaw glanced at her mentor. He shrugged and Graypaw bounded forward. She was going to learn a battle move!  
"We're learning how to run at a tree, and then jump off of the tree, do a backflip and quickly turn around and fight again," Thornclaw explained.  
"It's good for tight spaces," Poppyfrost added. "We learned it in the tunnels..." She trailed off and studied a rock on the ground.  
Graypaw wondered what Poppyfrost had said to make her act that way. But she shrugged it off. She had to focus on trying this move. It was very complicated.  
She watched Thornclaw and Poppyfrost demonstrate it first, and then Amberpaw and Tigerpaw.  
Graypaw took a nervous step forward. She was going against Amberpaw.  
"I'll go easy on you," Amberpaw mewed kindly.  
"Thanks," Graypaw mumbled. She took a tentative step forward then raced towards the tree- and stopped.  
"Why'd you stop?" Amberpaw asked her, cocking her head.  
"I-" What could she say? That she might accidentally fly? "Uh, I changed my mind." She took a step away from the tree. "Jayfeather, can we go find some moss?"  
Jayfeather nodded.  
Graypaw said a quick goodbye then raced away, Jayfeather following her.  
"Are you okay?" He asked, sounding genuinely concerned.  
"I'm fine," Graypaw snapped, pulling slightly ahead of him. Why was he acting like her mother?

* * *

Graypaw sighed and flopped into her nest. Jayfeather had shown her where to find the best moss, he had shown her where to find some basic herbs (and their uses), and then finally, came back to camp and eaten some prey. Graypaw was practically asleep on her paws. She curled up in a tight ball and fell asleep.  
"Graypaw!" A paw prodded her in the side. "Graypaw!"  
Graypaw jerked out of her dream. At first she felt anger, because she had been flying again, but then she let out a purr. It was Moonshine!  
Moonshine licked her daughter's cheek. "How does it feel to be an apprentice?" she asked.  
"Great!" Graypaw exclaimed.  
Moonshine swallowed. "Can we talk?" she asked in a strange voice.  
Graypaw's good mood vanished. "Sure," she mewed, and stood up.  
"No, here's fine," Moonshine mewed quickly. "Listen, I think it's time I told you the truth."  
Graypaw's belly clenched.  
"Your father is-"  
"Oh, hello Moonshine. What are you doing here?" Jayfeather asked coolly. He had just bounded into the medicine den.  
Moonshine shot him a look. "I'm telling my daughter the truth," she spat.  
"I don't think that's such a good idea," Jayfeather warned.  
"What are you going to do?" Moonshine bared her teeth. "Attack me?" She snorted. "Ooh, I'm scared!"  
Jayfeather shook with anger. "Fine. Tell her the truth." He turned around and stalked out of the den, seething with anger.  
Graypaw widened her eyes. "What was that all about?" she asked angrily.  
"That's not important right now," Moonshine mewed. "Now, you need to know. Your father-"  
"I don't care who my father is." Graypaw rose to her paws angrily. "You were mean to my mentor and I don't like it!" With that Graypaw stalked out of the medicine den stiff-legged, leaving her surprised mother behind.

**Please review! Ya know, Holly really likes reviews! *Hint hint, nudge nudge, wink, wink***


	8. Chapter 7: The Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or any of the cats in this chapter except for Graypaw, Whitekit, Jaykit, Smallpaw, Spiderkit, Webkit and Redpaw. **  
**I edited the allegiances! You can check it out! Or not! Oh, and please participate in my poll on my profile! Thanks!**

**Chapter Seven**

Graypaw quickly looked around camp for Jayfeather. He was gone. She bounded over to the nearest cat: Brightheart.  
"Have you seen Jayfeather?" she asked.  
"He just left camp," Brightheart replied placidly.  
"Thanks!" Graypaw mewed and bounded out of Thunderclan's camp.  
She decided to fly and find him. It would be faster. She quickly checked to make sure no one was nearby, and then shot up into the air. She flew just above the treetops, and soon found Jayfeather sitting alone by the lake. She landed in the trees, then ran to the lake.  
"Jayfeather!" Graypaw called, and raced over to sit beside him.  
"Would you like to know the truth?" Jayfeather asked quietly, gazing out at the lake as if he could actually see it.  
"I want to know what made you and Moonshine so angry at each other," Graypaw replied just as quiet.  
"Moonshine used to be called Half Moon," Jayfeather started, "She was a rogue who came into the camp and begging for shelter. Then she had kits-"  
"Wait, I'm part rogue?" Graypaw choked out.  
Jayfeather nodded. "She gave birth to three little she-cats: Graykit, Whitekit and Jaykit. Whitekit was stillborn, and Jaykit died soon after. You were the sole survivor of your litter."  
Suddenly Graypaw knew who her father was. "No, no," she whispered rising to her paws. "You can't be!" She turned around and started to race away.  
"Graypaw! Listen to me! Please! You asked for the truth, and I'm giving it to you."  
Graypaw stopped running and stayed where she was.  
Jayfeather launched into a story of how he had first met Moonshine, sorry, Half Moon, then she had come back to the clans as Moonshine, a reincarnation.  
When he was done, Graypaw didn't move. She _couldn't _move, she was too numb with shock.  
"And Graypaw, I also know about your flying."  
Graypaw froze. Firestar said no one could know! She let out a nervous laugh. "Flying? In my dreams, maybe."  
"Graypaw. You can't hide from the truth. I know what-"  
Graypaw stalked away. "Are you calling me a liar?" she hissed, glaring at him.  
"No, Graypaw, I'm not calling-" Jayfeather started.  
"Just leave me alone!" Graypaw spun around and raced away into the trees.

* * *

Without bothering to see if anyone was watching, Graypaw launched herself into the air. She flew upwards, higher and higher until she couldn't see the anything below her. Just bright, white, fluffy clouds. Graypaw flew around for a while and then zoomed down to the ground and landed on top of bush. A thorn bush. Graypaw let out a loud yowl of pain and shot out of the bush. In her haste to escape, she hadn't realized that she had jumped out of Thunderclan territory until it was too late. A group of Shadowclan cats surrounded her.  
"Trespasser!" A small brown tom hissed. Suddenly, Graypaw was pushed to the ground and pinned down by a gray she-cat with black paws. "What are you doing here?" she hissed at Graypaw.  
"Fell... in... thorn... bush!" Graypaw choked out. The cat was squashing her!  
"We're taking you to Blackstar!" The cat on top of Graypaw hissed.  
Graypaw was shoved to her paws and roughly pushed forward.  
A small gray-and-white she-cat bounded beside her. "Hi!" she chirped, "I'm Smallpaw!"  
"My name is Graypaw," the gray she-cat mewed.  
"How long have you been an apprentice for?" Smallpaw asked.  
"This is my second day as a medicine cat!" Graypaw mewed proudly.  
"Medicine cat?" Smallpaw wrinkled her nose. "Why would you want to be a medicine cat?"  
Graypaw shrugged. "Why do you want to be a warrior?"  
Smallpaw blinked then bounded over to the gray she-cat with black paws.  
"She's a medicine cat apprentice, Shrewfoot!" Smallpaw exclaimed loudly.  
"Oh, is she now?" Shrewfoot asked dryly.  
Smallpaw nodded vigorously.  
By this time, they were at Shadowclan's camp. Cats stared at her curiously, then went back to whatever they were doing. Shrewfoot ordered Smallpaw to bring some prey to the elders, and then Shrewfoot bounded over to what was probably Blackstar's den. The small brown tom ordered Graypaw to stay where she was, while he went to talk to a ginger tom.  
Graypaw sighed and sat down. She had just started to groom her pelt when she felt tiny claws dig into her fur.  
Graypaw let out a gasp of pain and shot to her paws, sending two small kits tumbling to the ground.  
Graypaw glared at the two kits. "What was that for?"  
"You are a trespasser!" A black tom with gray stripes hissed, flexing his tiny claws.  
Graypaw let out a small snort of amusement.  
"Don't laugh, kittypet!" A white she-cat with blue eyes spat, "Or we'll claw you!"  
Graypaw stiffened. "What did you call me?" she hissed, putting her face right in front of the white she-cat's small one.  
"Webkit!" A she-cat pelted over, shoving Graypaw out of the way.  
Graypaw immediately thought of Cinderheart.  
_Shoved aside again! _  
"How dare you hurt Spiderkit and Webkit!" The queen wrapped her long tail protectively around her two kits.  
"They called me a kittypet!" Graypaw mewed angrily.  
"Quit making up lies!" The she-cat hissed and guided her two kits away.  
Graypaw had to dig her claws into the ground to stop herself from flying at the she-cat and clawing her.  
"Don't worry. Ivytail is very protective of her kits." Graypaw glanced up to see a handsome reddish-brown tom with amber eyes staring at her.  
"I'm Redpaw by the way," the tom mewed, laying down beside her.  
"I'm Graypaw."  
"How are you enjoying being an apprentice?" Redpaw asked.  
"Good," Graypaw mewed.  
"How long-?"  
Redpaw was interrupted by a large white tom with one black foot stalking over to them.  
Redpaw's eyes widened. "Got to go," he mumbled, stumbling to his paws. He pelted over to what appeared to be the fresh-kill pile, grabbed a frog, and raced over to the other side of the clearing, vanishing into a den.  
Graypaw turned her attention back to the tom in front of her. He towered above her, and Graypaw flattened her ears to her head.  
"I wish to know why a patrol of warriors found you on my territory." The tom glared at her.  
Graypaw launched into a half fake, half true story. "Well, uh, I was mad at my mentor because he was being mean, so I ran off. I thought he was behind me so I kept looking behind me and then I fell into a thorn bush. I jumped out of it and accidentally ran onto your territory." Graypaw hoped that he would believe her.  
The tom glared at her anyways. "That still does not give you the right to-"  
"Riverclan- attack!" A loud voice yowled.

**Aaahh! A battle! :) Please review! :)**


	9. Chapter 8: Moonpool

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or any of the cats in this chapter except for Graypaw, Redpaw, the Starclan cat with no name, Pinepaw, Graypool, Rosetail, Mistypool and Rosetail's four kits! Please participate in my poll on my profile! Who should Graypaw's best friend be? Amberpaw or Flowerpaw?**

**Chapter Eight**

Graypaw's eyes widened as cats swarmed through the entrance of Shadowclan's camp.

"Shadowclan- attack!" The leader near her hissed and dove for a gray she-cat with blue eyes

Graypaw looked around. What could she do? She didn't know any battle moves!

Suddenly, she spotted Redpaw grappling with a large tom that had to be at least three times the size of the red apprentice. Graypaw pelted over, and without thinking, launched herself on top of the large gray tom. She sunk her claws in his back and the tom let out a yowl of pain. He rolled over and squashed Graypaw beneath him. Graypaw flailed her paws desperately. She couldn't die, she was only an apprentice!

"Stop!" The large Shadowclan leader yowled. The cats in the camp all stopped and watched him. "What is the reason for your attack, Mistystar?"

The gray she-cat with blue eyes glared back at him. "Your warriors have gone across our border too many times, Blackstar!" she hissed.

Blackstar snorted. "Of course they would! Because my warriors _love_ fish!"

Mistystar let out an enraged snarl and leaped forward towards him. The cats resumed fighting.

"Get... off...!" Graypaw gasped and bit his neck. The cat screamed and leaped off of her, blood dripping down his neck. He raced off with Redpaw behind him. Graypaw stumbled to her paws. She had to get out of here right now!

Graypaw looked around, but all that she could see was cats fighting. Graypaw took a deep breath. Graypaw knew that she probably shouldn't do it, but she did anyway. She shot up into the sky. Once Graypaw was certain that she was high enough, she looked down. No was staring up in wonder. No one had seen. Graypaw quickly flew over to Thunderclan territory and landed. She bounced back to camp. No one would know.

Graypaw panted heavily. She was with Jayfeather and the other medicine cats, on their way to the Moonpool. It had been four sunrises since she had been in Shadowclan territory. She had angrily ignored Moonshine and Jayfeather- no, her mother and her father- ever since she had gotten back.

Now, she was off to the Moonpool to become a actual medicine cat apprentice.

Graypaw suddenly felt a burst of excitement. This was it! She ran up the hill to the Moonpool and raced over to the pretty pool bathed in moonlight. Once the rest of the cats were gathered, Jayfeather beckoned Graypaw towards the pool.

"Graypaw, is it your wish to enter the mysteries of Starclan as a medicine cat?"

"It is." Graypaw could hardly contain her excitement.

"Then come forward," Jayfeather mewed. Graypaw stepped forward until she was almost touching the Moonpool.

"Warriors of StarClan, I present to you this apprentice. She has chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant her your wisdom and insight so that she may understand your ways and heal her Clan in accordance with your will. Now, lay down and drink some water from the Moonpool."

Graypaw did as she was told. She lapped up some of the water and then closed her eyes.

When she opened them again, she wasn't at the Moonpool. It was all dark, there was nothing at all.

"H-hello?" Graypaw called out nervously. She took a cautious step forward and quickly stepped back. She had stepped in a puddle of water. Graypaw squinted down at the water. There was something weird about it... her nose touched the puddle and suddenly Graypaw's eyes closed. She heard a voice say: "This would be your life if you became a medicine cat."

Graypaw saw a gray cat with blue eyes in Thunderclan's medicine den, sorting herbs. Graypaw let out a gasp. That was her!

"Pinepaw!" Graypaw's older self called.

A small dark brown she-cat with green eyes bounded towards her.

"What is it, Graypool?" The apprentice asked.

That scene melted away, only to be replaced by darkness. Then came the sound of two cats purring. Graypaw smelled her scent and another familiar one that she couldn't quite place. Then the sound of purring stopped and Graypaw heard a cat screeching in pain. Graypaw wanted to cover her ears; the cat was in so much distress! Then Graypaw saw herself laying in the middle of the forest with two kits nestled near her belly. She saw a shadow of a cat, and Graypaw guessed that the shadow was the father of the kits. Then the scene vanished to Graypool watching two kits playing in the clearing. Then the kits got larger, and larger, and Graypool cried: "Rosetail! Mistypool!"

Then Graypool was sitting with the two warriors, and telling them the truth. They ran off.

The scene vanished and was replaced with Rosetail in the nursery with three kits, dying as the fourth came out. Graypool was sobbing softly as she prepared her daughter for burial. Then the scene changed again and Graypaw watched her older self putting cobwebs and poultice on a bleeding cat's throat, only to have the cat die. It was Mistypool.

Then Graypaw felt wind on her fur. Graypool was standing at the top of a tree. She closed her eyes, whispered a prayer to Starclan, then jumped. Graypaw watched in horror. She couldn't close her eyes, and she watched Graypool's body slam into the ground.

"This would be your life if you became a medicine cat," the cat repeated. "This, or become a warrior."

Graypaw opened her eyes. She jumped to her paws, her dream still vivid in her mind.

"Jayfeather!" Graypaw hissed, prodding Jayfeather in the side.

The tom opened his blind eyes, and opened his mouth to speak, but Graypaw interrupted him.

"I can't be a medicine cat!" She exclaimed.

***Gasp! The drama of it all!* Please review! :)**


	10. Chapter 9: The Gathering

**I'M BACK! YAY! Oh, and I think I forgot to mention this, Flowerpaw is an apprentice!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or any of the cats in this chapter except for Graypaw, Tigerpaw, Flowerpaw, Yellowpaw, Stonepaw, Oakpaw, Redpaw, Smallpaw and Swiftpaw.**

**Graypaw: Just get on with the story! I want to know what happens next! What do I do!?**

**Me: Alright, geez. Don't get too excited though, it's not like something interesting is going to happen. **_Whoops, just gave it away!_

**Chapter Nine**

Jayfeather blinked. "What did you say?" he asked.

"I can't be a medicine cat!" Graypaw exclaimed.

"Why not?"

"Starclan came to me in a dream, and they showed me what my life would be like if I became a medicine cat! It's so dreadful, I don't want to live that life. I'm sorry..." Graypaw raced away from the Moonpool.

"Graypaw!" Jayfeather called, but Graypaw didn't hear him. Instead she shot up into the sky. Only this time, it didn't make her feel better. She landed in the forest on a pile of soft moss and didn't move until the sun came up.

_I want to be a medicine cat _so_ bad! But that life... it's too terrible!_

Graypaw let out a sigh. She hadn't realized how exhausted she was. She curled up in a ball and fell asleep.

* * *

Graypaw opened her eyes. The sun was just starting to set. Graypaw leapt to her paws.

She was going to be in so much trouble! Graypaw raced through the forest and back to camp.

A patrol of warriors was just leaving the camp when Graypaw zoomed by. Graypaw expected Moonshine to pounce on her as soon as she set foot into the camp, but Moonshine wasn't there. Only Tigerpaw and Amberpaw were in the clearing, practicing some sort of battle move.

_I'll be learning that soon!_

"Bramblestar wants to see you in his den," Amberpaw puffed at the gray apprentice.

Graypaw dipped her head as Amberpaw turned around and launched herself at Tigerpaw.

Graypaw slowly padded over to the highledge. She was dreading what was going to happen next.

When she padded into Bramblestar's den, three pairs of eyes stared at her. Dark green, blue, and amber.

Graypaw took a deep breath and padded further into the den.

"Sit," Bramblestar mewed.

Graypaw sat.

"Jayfeather tells me that you can no longer be a medicine cat," Bramblestar mewed, studying her.

"Y-yes," Graypaw stammered, "Starclan showed me a dream of my life as a medicine cat! It was horrible! I don't want that to happen..." Graypaw studied her paws.

"What happened in the dream?" That was Moonshine.

"I-I don't want to say," Graypaw confessed.

"What happened at the end?" Moonshine asked gently.

"I saw myself die!" Graypaw blurted out, "I saw myself jump out of a tree and slam into the ground!" Graypaw closed her eyes and sunk her claws into the ground, remembering the dream.

"Oh, Graypaw, I'm so sorry!" Moonshine gasped.

Jayfeather, meanwhile, had said nothing during the entire time.

Graypaw opened her eyes and turned to Jayfeather. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "I really want to be a medicine cat. I really do. But I don't want to live that life that I saw in Starclan."

Jayfeather nodded slowly. "I understand," he mewed.

Bramblestar glanced around at all of them. "It's settled then," he mewed, rising to his paws from his nest. "Graypaw shall now start her warrior training."

"What do we do first?" Graypaw asked, bouncing next to her mentor.

"We go patrol the territory," Toadstep mewed.

"Can Tigerpaw come with us?"

Toadstep hesitated. "I don't know, Graypaw. He's already seen the territory lots of times."

"What about Flowerpaw?"

Toadstep glanced across the clearing at Flowerpaw and Sorreltail. He shrugged. "Let's ask."

Graypaw bounded over to the pair of cats.

"Would you like to go see the territory with us?" Graypaw asked.

"Sure," Sorreltail mewed.

Flowerpaw rose to her paws. The she-cat's sickness still hadn't completely left yet, and she still wasn't quite as strong as she should have been. But that didn't mean that she was weak. Flowerpaw's blue eyes glowed with excitement. "Can we hunt after?" she asked.

Sorreltail shrugged. "Why not? Graypaw can learn how to hunt after."

The four cats ran out of camp. They passed the sandy clearing, the Sky Oak, a few small streams, and soon they were at the Shadowclan border.

"I'll remark the scent," Toadstep mewed and bounded off.

"Why don't you show Graypaw the hunting crouch?" Sorreltail asked.

Flowerpaw's eyes widened. "But I-"

"Is this right?" Graypaw asked, crouching awkwardly on the ground.

"No, no, like this!" Flowerpaw crouched low to the ground, her belly fur just barely touching the grass. Her tail stayed off the ground, and didn't move at all. Flowerpaw focused on her prey- a dead leaf- then pounced, shredding it with her claws. Flowerpaw stood up proudly.

Graypaw tried again.

"Quit moving your tail!"

Graypaw's tail stilled.

"How's that, Sorreltail?" Flowerpaw asked.

"Good job, both of you," Sorreltail mewed.

"Let's go now," Toadstep mewed, returning from marking the border.

They walked through the rest of the territory, the two warriors pointing out the best places to hunt and some nice places to get some moss.

They re-marked the Windclan border, then hunted for a little while. Graypaw caught a mouse, and almost caught another, but that one got away.

Finally, when the sun had almost completely left the sky, they came back to camp.

Graypaw proudly gave her mouse to Purdy, then settled down in a nest between Amberpaw and Tigerpaw and fell fast asleep.

* * *

Graypaw jerked out of her dream and reluctantly opened her eyes.

Sunlight was streaming through the apprentice den, it had to be at least sun-high!

"Oh no!" Graypaw leaped to her paws. Toadstep would be furious!

"Relax." Tigerpaw laid his tail tip on Graypaw's shoulder. "Toadstep said you and me and Flowerpaw could sleep in."

Graypaw glanced over and the black-and-white she-cat who was sleeping soundly.

"Did the other apprentices ask what happened?" Graypaw asked him, yawning loudly.

Tigerpaw nodded.

Graypaw remembered her first Gathering.

* * *

The night was not very dark. Thin, wispy clouds occasionally passed the moon, but it was never completely dark.

Graypaw glanced around anxiously. There were so many cats at the Island!

It was Tigerpaw and Flowerpaw's second time going, so they were relatively calm. The three apprentices wandered over to a group of Windclan apprentices.

Tigerpaw glanced shyly at a pretty Windclan apprentice named Yellowpaw.

Flowerpaw meanwhile, seemed right at home with Stonepaw and Oakpaw, discussing types of prey.

Graypaw sighed and quickly vanished among the many cats. All of the cats were larger than her, and Graypaw quickly shuffled past them, keeping her head down.

"Graypaw!" Graypaw glanced up as her name was called.

Redpaw was waving his tail in greeting. Graypaw bounded over, eager to escape the throng of cats. They were near several large leafy bushes.

Smallpaw was conversing with a black-and-white tom apprentice.

"That is Swiftpaw," Redpaw mewed, "Swiftpaw, this is Graypaw."

Swiftpaw dipped his head in greeting, and resumed talking.

"How-" Redpaw asked, but was interrupted as Blackstar yowled down to the cats below. Graypaw sat down swiftly, copying the others.

"Shadowclan's prey is plentiful," the white leader started, "We have two kits, Spiderkit, and Webkit!"

"Spiderkit! Webkit!" Some of the cats called out.

Blackstar narrowed his eyes and turned to face Mistystar. "We also defeated a battle against Riverclan," he mewed, "An unjust battle."

The Riverclan cats rose to their paws, yowling in protest. The Shadowclan cats met them, claws unsheathed.

Graypaw flattened her ears to her head. Would there be a battle?

"Stop!" Bramblestar yowled. He glared at Blackstar. "There's no point in starting a useless fight."

"I was just saying that Riverclan attacked us," Blackstar mewed simply, but he sat down anyways.

Mistystar quickly mumbled something about prey, then Onestar reported that they had a new apprentice, Oakpaw.

Bramblestar reported that they had a new a new apprentice, Graypaw.

_Me!_ Graypaw glowed with pride.

The Gathering finished quite quickly after that. Graypaw said goodbye to Redpaw and followed her clan home.

* * *

"Come on," Tigerpaw mewed, "Let's go wake Flowerpaw."

He bounded over and tapped his sister with his tail until she woke up.

Flowerpaw's eyes snapped open. She shot to her paws, trembling with fear. Her blue eyes were wide.

"I need to find Jayfeather!" she gasped, "Starclan came to me in a dream!"

**:O What happens next?! Please review!**


	11. Chapter 10: Caught!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, or any of the cats in this chapter except for Flowerpaw, Graypaw, Pinepaw, Rosetail, Mistypool, Tigerpaw, and Sandkit. Please review!**

**Chapter Ten**

_Jayfeather's POV_

Jayfeather was busy sorting herbs when the three apprentices dashed in.

"Jayfeather!" Flowerpaw gasped, "Starclan came to me in a dream!"

_Why would they come to her?_ Jayfeather wondered. "Calm down," he told her instead, "Then we will talk."

"But it's urgent! Starclan said to hurry before it's too late!"

Jayfeather sighed. "Fine. Now tell me, what happened in the dream?"

"Well, it was like flashes of images, it was a cat's life!"

Jayfeather quickly looked into Graypaw's mind.

_No, no! Don't say it, Flowerpaw! Please don't say it!_

"In the first part, there was a cat in the medicine den, and the cat called to another cat, an apprentice named Pinepaw," Flowerpaw frowned, and tried to remember the dream.

"I have to go on patrol," Graypaw mewed quickly and sped out of the medicine den.

_This was her dream!_

"Lay down and close your eyes," Jayfeather told Flowerpaw. She did so quickly and Jayfeather laid beside her, matching her breathing. Soon he was plunged into darkness, and when he opened his eyes, he saw Graypaw sorting herbs. She called to Pinepaw, her apprentice. Then there were two cats purring, and Graypaw giving birth to two she-cats. Then she was watching them grow up, and cheering when they become warriors. Then Rosetail died giving birth to kits, and Mistypool died in a battle. It ended with Graypaw jumping out of a tree, eyes closed.

Jayfeather jerked out of the dream.

Flowerpaw opened her eyes and blinked. "What did you do?" she asked.

"Something medicine cats do," Jayfeather mewed, hurrying to his paws. "Did the Starclan say anything to you?"

"I think it was a prophecy."

Jayfeather froze. Graypaw didn't say there was a prophecy, did she?

"Sand will rise into a dun, when hearing gray morning's lovely tune. No other thing has heard this beautiful song, so when it tries to tell, flower will make it all wrong. Gray morning's flight will be held in mind, for no one else to ever find. Flowers will grow and stay forever, to keep sand from telling, ever, ever," Flowerpaw mewed.

Jayfeather blinked. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes!" Flowerpaw exclaimed. "A ginger tom with green eyes came up to me and told me."

_Firestar!_

"I'm going to talk to Bramblestar," Jayfeather mewed. "Thank you for telling me, Flowerpaw. Now go hunting or something." He bounded over to the leader's den, but Bramblestar wasn't there. He wasn't in the nursery either.

_He must be on patrol!_ Jayfeather sighed and retreated to his den.

_Graypaw's POV _

Graypaw blinked back tears. _Now Jayfeather knows what I did! He'll know that I broke the medicine cat code!_

Graypaw was laying in her nest on the apprentice den. Toadstep was out on a patrol, and the elders were already taken care of. Graypaw had nothing to do but sit around and think about the dream.

"Graypaw?"

Graypaw looked up. Tigerpaw was standing at the entrance to the apprentice den, head cocked to one side. "Are you okay?" he asked, genuine concern in his voice.

"I'm fine." Graypaw rose to her paws. She didn't want to lie. But she had to.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine," Graypaw insisted.

Suddenly a loud wail sounded outside the den. The two apprentices dashed out. Cinderheart was wandering around the camp, her eyes wide.

"What's wrong?" Tigerpaw asked.

"It's Sandkit! She's not in the camp!" Cinderheart looked petrified. "Will you go find her?"

_Nobody cares about that dumb kit!_ Graypaw bit back the snarl of anger.

Tigerpaw glanced at Graypaw. "Let's go, we have nothing else to do!"

Graypaw shrugged. "I guess," she mumbled.

"We'll find her!" Tigerpaw promised. Graypaw nodded. Then the two cats ran out of camp, and out into the forest.

"I'll go this way," Tigerpaw instructed, "And you can go over there."

Graypaw nodded and raced over to where Tigerpaw had pointed. Once she was swallowed up by the bushes, she launched herself into the beautiful blue sky. She skimmed over the tops of the trees, flying higher if she smelled a cat. Finally, after a long time of flying, Graypaw landed on the ground. She sighed. Sandkit was nowhere! She slowly started to fly into the sky when suddenly Graypaw heard a cat gasp.

She looked down to see Sandkit peering up at her, a surprised look on her small face, which then turned into a sly smile.

**Oh no! What will happen next!? Please review! Thanks to Wolfgrowl999 for helping me with the prophecy! Sorry it's kinda short!**


	12. Chapter 11: Sick

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, or any of the cats in this chapter except for Sandkit, Graypaw, Tigerpaw, Treekit, Flowerpaw, Birdkit, Rockkit, Grasskit, Applekit, Meadowkit and Darkkit. Please review, and let me know what you think!**

**Chapter Eleven**

Sandkit pelted away.

"No! Come back, Sandkit!" Graypaw landed on the ground and raced after the kit. She easily caught up to her and grabbed her scruff.

"Put me down, dark forest cat!" Sandkit hissed, swiping her claws at Graypaw's nose, narrowly missing it.

"You shouldn't have left camp!' Graypaw mewed, stalking back to camp with Sandkit swinging in her jaws. "Cinderheart is very worried."

"I don't care if Cinderheart was worried," Sandkit growled. "She doesn't let me do anything!"

Graypaw dropped sandkit on the ground. "What did you see?" she asked.

"Nothing," Sandkit mumbled, staring at the ground.

"What did you see?" Graypaw repeated, shoving her face right in front of Sandkit's.

"I saw you in the air," Sandkit trembled slightly.

"What else?"

"That's it, I swear!"

"And will you tell anybody?"

"No."

"I don't believe you." Graypaw glared at her.

"I won't," Sandkit mumbled.

"Good. Now, let's get back to camp. Cinderheart is very worried about you." Graypaw picked the kit up and stalked into camp.

Cinderheart pounced on her kit and covered her with licks. Sandkit wriggled away and made a mad dash to the nursery.

Cinderheart purred her thanks and followed her kit.

"You found her?"

Graypaw turned around to see Tigerpaw staring at her with a look of awe on his face.

"Yeah," Graypaw mumbled, suddenly embarrassed.

Tigerpaw grabbed a mouse from the fresh-kill pile. "Would you-?"

Snowpaw grabbed a shrew from the pile and beckoned Graypaw over. "I have to ask you something," he mewed.

Who should she talk to? "I'll see you later, Tigerpaw," she mewed, and bounded over to Snowpaw, painfully aware that Tigerpaw's angry gaze was following her.

The two apprentices settled down near the apprentice den.

"So, how do you like being an apprentice?" Snowpaw asked, chewing a mouthful of shrew.

"That's what you wanted to ask?"

Snowpaw shrugged. "I haven't talked to you a lot. Now I will."

For some reason, Graypaw felt a weird feeling in her stomach. She shrugged it away, and finished the shrew. She then let out a loud yawn, and said a quick goodnight to Snowpaw, then settled down in her nest and fell asleep.

* * *

Graypaw woke up in the middle of the night and vomited. She slowly left the apprentice den, inching towards the medicine den. Her belly was aching terribly, and felt like it was on fire. When she literally fell into the medicine den, she saw Snowpaw in another nest, wheezing loudly. Jayfeather was bending over him. He looked up when she dragged herself over.

"Are you sick? Does your belly hurt?"

Graypaw nodded painfully, then vomited again. She was exhausted from vomiting so much, and fell into a nest. But she couldn't sleep, her belly hurt so much!

Jayfeather gave her some yarrow, to expel the poison. Apparently, the shrew had been crow food, and now they were sick.

After she had expelled all of the poison, Jayfeather gave her some poppy seeds and she fell sound asleep.

When she woke up, the den was strangely silent. There was a bit of sunlight peeking into the den, and when Graypaw looked over and saw that the den was empty. Graypaw let out a sigh of relief, Snowpaw was okay! Then Jayfeather walked into the den, head bowed and tail dragging on the ground. Graypaw's good mood vanished.

"How is he?" She croaked, her mouth dry.

"He didn't make it."

Graypaw stared at him in shock.

"Back when Snowpaw was a kit, before you were born, he fell deathly ill. He almost died. I could never figure out what was wrong, and I never did. Then suddenly he was healthy again. A little while before Moonshine came to the clans, there was a great bout of whitecough. He fell ill again, and almost died. But he didn't have whitecough, he had the same sickness that he had had two moons before. Then he was suddenly healthy again, except for this time he was ill longer. This must have been his breaking point." Jayfeather sat down. "Brightheart will never forgive me," he mumbled to himself.

"You did what you could," Graypaw mewed and rose stiffly to her paws.

"Don't push yourself," Jayfeather mewed flatly, not staring at her.

Graypaw stumbled out of the medicine. Eyes adjusted to the gloom of the medicine den, the bright sunlight blinded her momentarily. She blinked rapidly and tripped over her paws, falling down onto the ground. Her legs screamed in protest as she struggled to her paws.

She heard a snort of laughter and looked up to see Sandkit slinking away, Treekit following her.

_No! Not Treekit! Don't let that poor kit become like her!_ Graypaw prayed to Starclan.

"Graypaw!" Moonshine had just come into the camp. She dropped the squirrel she was carrying and raced over to her daughter, covering her in licks. Graypaw was too tired and worried to say protest.

"Are you okay?" Moonshine fretted.

"Fine," Graypaw mumbled. Her belly growled with hunger, and she walked slowly towards the fresh-kill pile, Moonshine padding anxiously behind her.

Graypaw grabbed a mouse and collapsed onto the ground. Her belly clenched with hunger, and she quickly ate the mouse. It did little to calm the aching in her belly, but she ignored the pain.

"Are you tired? You can rest if you want," Moonshine mewed, coming over to stand near Graypaw.

Something inside of Graypaw snapped. "I'm fine!" she hissed, "Just leave me alone!" She scrambled to her paws and stalked to the apprentice den, aware of that Moonshine was hurt. But Graypaw didn't care at the moment. But before she could make it into the den, Tigerpaw and Flowerpaw came barreling from the the elders den.

"Are you okay?" Flowerpaw asked her friend.

"Are you tired?"

"I'm FINE!" Graypaw practically yelled at them. Why couldn't everyone just leave her alone? She turned around and fled from the two stunned apprentices. Once in the forest, she soared into the sky, not caring if anyone saw her. Only, flying made her feel worse. It did nothing to soothe aching feeling of guilt, anger and sadness. She didn't feel like going to back to camp, so she headed to to Moonpool. She landed and touched her nose to the icy cold mountain water.

When Graypaw opened her eyes again, she was standing in the middle of the forest.

"Graypaw." The voice was achingly familiar. Graypaw turned around to see Snowpaw padding towards her.

"Snowpaw! I'm so sorry! You shouldn't have died! I'm sorry..." Graypaw hung her head.

"It was not your fault, Graypaw," Snowpaw mewed camly, amber eyes gleaming in the darkness.

"But-"

"I have a prophecy for you," Snowpaw interrupted, "Sand will rise into a dun, when hearing gray morning's lovely tune. No other thing has heard this beautiful song, so when it tries to tell, flower will make it all wrong. Gray morning's flight will be held in mind, for no one else to ever find. Flowers will grow and stay forever, to keep sand from telling, ever, ever."

Graypaw stared at Snowpaw. "What does it mean?" she asked.

"Goodbye, Graypaw," Snowpaw mewed, and started to fade away.

"No! Snowpaw! Come back!" Graypaw closed her eyes and when she opened them again, she was at the Moonpool. She rose shakily to her paws and raced back to Thunderclan, intent on telling Jayfeather the prophecy before the sky grew dark. Suddenly she heard the high pitched squeak of a kit. Graypaw stopped running and sniffed the air. There! Graypaw padded forward cautiously. When she peered through a leafy bush, she saw Sandkit sitting with Birdkit, Rockkit, Treekit, Grasskit, Applekit, Meadowkit and Darkkit.

Graypaw let out a silent gasp when she heard what Sandkit was saying.

"-A freak! She can fly! Up in the sky! I saw her, it was so weird."

"Are you sure?" Graypaw heard the doubt in Birdkit's voice.

"Yes!" Sandkit's head bobbed up and down.

Graypaw walked calmly through the bushes as if she hadn't known the kits were there, and stopped dead when she saw them.

"What are you doing out here?" she hissed at them.

"Freak!" Treekit yowled, then closed her mouth with a snap.

Graypaw turned to face the light brown tabby, eyes like blue fire. "What did you say?" she spat, shoving her face right near the small kit's.

"N-nothing," Treekit stammered.

"That's good." Graypaw glared around at all of them. "Now, you are all going back to camp. _Everybody._" None of the kits moved. "Would you like me to force you then?" Graypaw asked, unsheathing her claws.

The kits scrambled to their paws, eyes wide, and raced back in the direction that they thought the camp was.

"Wrong way, kits!" Graypaw called sweetly. They turned around and raced away, Graypaw following them.

**Please review! And don't forget to help me decide warrior names on the poll on my page! :)**


	13. Chapter 12: The Truth

**I KNEW YOU WERE TROUBLE WHEN YOU WALKED IN! SO SHAME- oh hi. Ummm... awkward. Heh heh... just ignore me, I'm just listening to a song... **  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or any of the cats in this chapter except for Graypaw, Tigerpaw, Flowerpaw, Sandpaw, Rockpaw, Birdpaw and Redpaw. Oh, and this is two moons later. Please review! And participate in my poll on my profile! I'm just wondering!**

**Chapter Twelve**

"Lilyflower! Seedpelt!" The clan cheered for its newest warriors.  
"Just think," Tigerpaw whispered, "That will be us soon!"  
Graypaw had been training as an apprentice for just over two moons, Tigerpaw for four.  
Amberpaw, who was on the other side of Graypaw whispered: "That will be us in a moon or so!" The she-cat's amber eyes were wide with excitement.  
Graypaw knew that deep down, Amberpaw was actually not very excited. Her brother had died two moons ago because he ate a foul shrew. Graypaw had also fallen ill, but had recovered just a few days after.  
Graypaw was excited for her friend anyhow.  
"Got to go!" Amberpaw exclaimed and raced over to her mentor. The two cats joined Leafpool and left camp.  
"Want to come training with me and Flowerpaw?" Tigerpaw asked Graypaw.  
"Sure," Graypaw mewed, "But I'll have to ask Toadstep." She looked around the camp, and finally found him talking with Ivypool, tails entwined, and both of them purring.  
Graypaw bit back a choke and stepped towards her mentor. "Can I go training with Tigerpaw and Flowerpaw?" she asked awkwardly.  
Toadstep whipped around, eyes wide with surprise. Waves of embarrassment were rolling off of him. "Uh, sure," he mumbled, "Just be back before dark."  
"Thanks!" Graypaw mewed, hiding her disgust.  
_I'm never going to be like that._  
She bounded over to where Tigerpaw, Flowerpaw, Thornclaw and Poppyfrost were waiting. The five cats raced out of camp.

* * *

"Okay, spit it out."  
Tigerpaw was glaring at Graypaw.  
"Spit what out?" Graypaw asked, although she knew perfectly well what he was talking about.  
"Training. Why don't you do all of the moves. I know you're not scared, Graypaw."  
"Well, uh, the thing is-"  
"Tigerpaw! What are you doing? Thornclaw and Poppyfrost said we had to keep practicing!" Flowerpaw exclaimed, bounding over to where Tigerpaw had Graypaw cornered.  
"There's something she's not telling us!" Tigerpaw spat to his sister.  
Flowerpaw looked momentarily confused.  
"I know you've been itching to know why Graypaw doesn't do all of the battle moves," Tigerpaw mewed to his sister.  
"Well, um, yes, but-"  
"Show us the battle moves, Graypaw," Tigerpaw mewed, backing away from her and unsheathing his claws.  
Graypaw's eyes widened but she obliged anyway. She ran towards Tigerpaw, then leaped into the air and twisted. She stayed in the air.  
Flowerpaw's eyes widened until they were the size of the sun. Tigerpaw almost fell over. Graypaw flew higher into the air and did several somersaults. Then she landed on the ground.  
"I knew it!" Graypaw looked behind her, already knowing who it was. Sandpaw's green eyes glowed from the shadows, and then the apprentice bounded away. Graypaw made no attempt to follow her.  
"That's why," Graypaw mewed quietly, studying a rock on the ground.  
"You can fly?" Tigerpaw choked out.  
Graypaw nodded. Then she looked up. "Please don't tell anyone!" She pleaded. "Jayfeather knows, Sandpaw, Rockpaw, Birdpaw and all of the kits. I can't let anyone else find out. Firestar told me not to tell anyone."  
"Firestar? Was he a ginger tom with green eyes?" Flowerpaw asked her.  
Graypaw nodded.  
"He was the one that gave me the prophecy!" Flowerpaw exclaimed.  
"You got a prophecy?" Graypaw asked, surprised.  
"Yes! After the dream that Starclan sent to me!"  
_It must be the same one!_  
"Sand will rise into a dun, when hearing gray morning's lovely tune. No other thing has heard this beautiful song, so when it tries to tell, flower will make it all wrong. Gray morning's flight will be held in mind, for no one else to ever find. Flowers will grow and stay forever, to keep sand from telling, ever, ever."  
"That's it!" Flowerpaw exclaimed.  
Tigerpaw just looked confused.  
"Well lets see, it's obviously about something stopping something else." Flowerpaw frowned and sat down.  
"But who?"  
"Maybe-" Flowerpaw started, but at that moment Thornclaw and Poppyfrost bounded into the training area.  
"Apprentices!" Thornclaw exclaimed, "You should be practicing your battle moves, not sitting around gossiping like elders!"  
Graypaw blinked. _If he only knew..._  
"Well? What are you waiting for! Get training!"

* * *

The rest of the day was a blur. They trained until dark, then the three apprentices ate some prey, Amberpaw and Dewpaw joining them.  
Sandpaw sat huddled in a corner of the camp, casting wary glances at the group of apprentices.  
Birdpaw grabbed a mouse and retreated to the medicine den, and Rockpaw was nowhere to be found.  
Graypaw let out a loud yawn and rose to her paws.  
"Goodnight," she mumbled and went inside the den. She collapsed into her nest and fell asleep instantly.  
Her dreams were dark, cats killing other cats and spilling blood everywhere.  
When she awoke, her whole body was sore. And she wasn't in the apprentice den.  
"Jayfeather?" Graypaw called.  
The tom poked his head out of the cleft where all of the herbs were.  
"Ah, Graypaw, you're awake."  
Graypaw attempted to rise to her paws, but her legs were shaking so much that she fell back into the nest. "Why am I here?" Graypaw asked him. "Because I can't stand?"  
"No. We couldn't wake you up." Jayfeather crawled out of the cleft and shook the dust out of his fur, making Graypaw sneeze.  
"How long have I been asleep for?" Graypaw asked.  
"A few days."  
Graypaw's eyes widened.  
"Just before you and the other apprentices came back to camp, I noticed that a lot of poppy seeds were missing." He frowned. "I barely have any left."  
_Sandpaw! It has to be her! _  
"I know who it was," Graypaw hissed.  
"Who?" Jayfeather asked.  
But before Graypaw could utter a single word, Birdpaw bounced in, carrying two mice.  
"Oh, you're awake, Graypaw!" Birdpaw dropped one of the mice beside her and gave the other one to Jayfeather.  
"It was-"  
"Graypaw!"  
Graypaw let out a silent hiss of anger as Moonshine bounded in the medicine cat den.  
"Oh, Graypaw, I was so worried about you!" Moonshine licked Graypaw's head.  
The gray apprentice ignored her.  
Moonshine blinked. "I, uh, should probably, uh, go on a patrol or something." Moonshine's good mood seemed to have vanished as she slunk away, tail dragging on the ground.  
Jayfeather looked in Graypaw's direction. "Why are you so mean to her?" Jayfeather asked.  
"You know why!" Graypaw spat and rose swiftly to her paws. She grabbed the mouse and stalked out of the medicine den, ignoring the pain in her legs.

* * *

The bright sunlight hit Graypaw full in the face, and she had to blink several times before she could see.  
The camp was bustling with activity. Cats were milling around, waiting to go on patrol. Kits were playing around, and overall, the camp was quite cheerful.  
Graypaw scowled. She bit into the mouse, and finished it quickly.  
She rose to her paws again and stomped out of camp. She walked around in the forest for a while, lost in thought. She wandered down to the lake near the Shadowclan border, and stuck her paws in, sighing loudly.  
"Are you okay?"  
Graypaw jumped. She whirled around to see Redpaw staring at her across the border.  
"Yes. I'm fine," she lied.  
"You don't seem fine," Redpaw mewed.  
Graypaw sighed. "You're right. I'm not fine."  
"Would you like to tell me why?"  
Graypaw didn't really want to, but she sighed anyways.  
"Well... to sum it all up, life just sucks."  
Redpaw blinked. "Why?"  
"Well, my friend Snowpaw ate a poisoned shrew and died, and I ate it too but I didn't die. There's also some other personal stuff that I can't tell you." Friend or not, Redpaw was part of another clan, and she wasn't about to go blabbering all of her clans secrets to another apprentice.  
Redpaw sighed. "That does suck. I lost my brother when he was a kit. I don't even know my own brother's name!"  
"I-I'm sorry," Graypaw mewed awkwardly.  
Redpaw shrugged, and the two cats were quiet for a few moments.  
"I should go," Graypaw mewed and rose stiffly to her paws.  
"Goodbye Graypaw," Redpaw mewed.  
Graypaw waved her tail in farewell and walked off.

**Please review! To be honest, I'm really disappointed with the ending of the chapter. I thought it crap. But I didn't know what else to write so oh well!**


	14. Chapter 13: The Prophecy is Complete

**Chapter Thirteen**

"You're sure that is what it means?" Graypaw asked Flowerpaw. The two apprentices were sitting in the apprentice den.  
"Well, it makes sense to me," Flowerpaw mewed. "The 'sand' in the prophecy could mean Sandpaw. And I could be the 'flower', and you could the 'gray morning'. It makes sense, doesn't it?"  
"I suppose," Graypaw mewed.  
"All cats going to the Gathering must come out now!"  
"That's us," Graypaw mewed, jumping to paws, excited that she wouldn't have to talk about the prophecy any longer.  
"Yeah, sure whatever," Flowerpaw mewed glumly, getting up slowly from her nest.  
_Why is she so obsessed with the prophecy?_ Graypaw wondered, but didn't say another word.  
The two cats trotted out of the apprentice den, waving farewell to Tigerpaw, who had sprained his paw just the day before and couldn't leave the camp.  
Sandpaw was also going, and so were Amberpaw and Dewpaw.  
Graypaw bounded over to Amberpaw. "Are you excited?" she asked. "It is your last Gathering as an apprentice, isn't it?"  
Amberpaw nodded, but studied the ground.  
"Come on!" Dewpaw called, already halfway out of camp.  
Graypaw let Amberpaw run in front of her the entire time. For some reason, Amberpaw seemed to be exhausted.  
_I wonder why,_ Graypaw thought idly. _Probably can't sleep because she's thinking about her brother._  
Thunderclan was the last clan there. As soon as the last cat sat down, the Gathering began.  
None of the leaders had anything interesting to report, so the Gathering was done a lot sooner than usual. Graypaw wandered around the throng of cats, searching for the familiar reddish-brown pelt.  
She finally spotted Redpaw over with some Windclan apprentices and bounded over.  
"How dare you call me that!" Redpaw was hissing, claws unsheathed.  
"Kittypet!" The golden she-cat taunted again.  
_Yellowpaw!_  
"Yellowpaw, quit being mean." It was Tigerpaw, and he was casting worried glances at Graypaw.  
"Stop it, Redpaw!" Graypaw exclaimed, resting her tail tip on her friend's shoulder. "She's only trying to provoke you."  
"And it's working!" Yellowpaw hissed gleefully.  
"Shut up, stupid yellow fox-heart!" Graypaw whirled around and flattened Yellowpaw to the ground.  
She froze when she heard a familiar voice speaking.  
"There is a freak among us!"  
_No!_  
All the cats glanced up, clearly confused.  
Graypaw guessed that Sandpaw was at the top of the tree, hidden among the leaves.  
"Who's there!?" A cat called out.  
"It's a Thunderclan apprentice," Sandpaw continued, "She can fly in the air, like a bird. Her name is-"  
Suddenly Sandpaw came into view. Paws flailing as she fell from the tree. She hit the ground, neck breaking instantly, forever sealing her annoying snippy little mouth.  
There was a shriek of anguish, and Cinderheart plowed through the cats to her daughter's side.  
"Sandpaw!" she wailed, "Sandpaw, why did you have to die?"  
The crowd was silent, until Bramblestar jumped out of the tree and padded over to the grieving queen.  
"I'm sorry about Sandpaw, Cinderheart," he mewed. "She shouldn't have died, not this young."  
"Why Starclan, why?" Cinderheart didn't even seem to hear the leader's words.  
"She was a very nice cat, and would have made a great warrior."  
There was a loud snort, and Graypaw let out a silent gasp when she realized it came from her.  
"This Gathering is at a close," Bramblestar mewed, "Until we meet again, may Starclan light your path." He then gently picked Sandpaw up by the scruff and walked away.

* * *

"Sandpaw's dead."  
Jayfeather looked up at the sound of her daughter's voice. He was not sleeping, when he had tried to, he found he could not. Recently, he kept having the same dream. Darkness. Voices, the sounds of cats fighting, and darkness.  
Normally, in dreams, Jayfeather was not blind. But he was in this one. He couldn't even figure out what the cats were saying.  
"What do you mean she's dead?"  
"She fell out of a tree at the Gathering and died."  
She didn't even sound sad.  
"Aren't you sad?"  
"No." Graypaw turned and walked away. Then she stopped. "Oh, and the prophecy is complete."  
Jayfeather froze. "It is?"  
"Yes. Flowerpaw figured it out. Then she killed Sandpaw, pushed her out of the tree, to complete the prophecy."  
"She murdered Sandpaw?" Jayfeather gasped. "How do you know?"  
"She told me," Graypaw answered simply and left the den.

**Yay! She's finally dead! Thoughts on her death? And Flowerpaw? Please review! And participate in my poll on my profile please, it would really help!**


	15. Chapter 14: Getting Desire

**Hi again! Just wanted to say thanks to all of the people who love and support this story! Oh, and this story is almost over! I don't know how long, but Graypaw is an apprentice for about three more moons! (She's ten moons now!)**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, or any of the cats in this chapter except for Sandpaw, Tigerpaw, Flowerpaw and Graypaw.**  
**Now... read! :)**

**Chapter Fourteen**

It was two moons after Sandpaw had died. Dewpelt and Amberfoot had finally become warriors, and Tigerpaw and Flowerpaw only had a moon or so to go before they too would be warriors.  
Graypaw crouched lower to the ground. Her tail was waving around lazily, but she stopped it. Her prey was so close now. She pounced, and struck the shrew in the back of it's neck, killing it instantly.  
Graypaw's mouth watered. She could just taste the shrew sliding down her throat and-  
_Stop. _Graypaw ordered herself. Leaf-bare was hard enough, she had to stop thinking about prey!  
Cats were sick and weak, having fallen to the claws of a mysterious sickness. The cats called it Desire.  
According to Spiderleg, the only cat who had awaken from the strange disease so far, when you got Desire, you fell asleep and when you awoke again, you were floating. Over nothing. But you couldn't move at all, only your eyes could. So there you were, floating over nothing but darkness, when the things you wanted most at that very exact moment, started to fall into the darkness around you. But you couldn't catch it, just just watch it fall into the darkness below.  
That was all Spiderleg could remember.  
They had to put all of the sick cats in the apprentice den because there were so many of them. But luckily, no cats had died yet. At least, Jayfeather didn't think there were any dead cats. The cats with Desire didn't move. At all. No twitches. No raspy breaths. Nothing. You couldn't even see their chests' rising and falling.  
The four apprentices had to stay with the elders.  
Purdy snored all of the time, and Graypaw was constantly tired. But she had to stay strong help her clan.  
Graypaw went back through the frosty forest to find the mouse she had buried somewhere. It was hard, because she kept falling in snowdrifts.  
_This prey is going to be useless!_ _It will be all soggy and wet and frozen! No one will eat it!_  
But Graypaw knew that wasn't true. Cats would eat just about anything nowadays.  
She found the mouse- it was frozen- but took it back to camp anyways.  
It was eerily quiet when she entered the camp. She dropped her mouse on the fresh-kill pile, which Graypaw noted was quite low on prey. She carried the shrew to Purdy, who accepted it gratefully. Then she tiptoed over to apprentice den and snuck in, padding over to a nest that was occupied by a bundle of white fur.  
"Moonshine? Moonshine, if you can hear me, I'm okay. Everyone is okay. Just... just get better soon." Graypaw nuzzled her mother's cheek, then left, feeling sad again. Moonshine had been one of the first to fall ill. Graypaw wondered what her mother's desires were. Probably Graypaw, prey and maybe Jayfeather.  
She stepped out into the clearing of the camp and breathed in, closing her eyes.  
"Hey Graypaw!" a voice called.  
Graypaw opened her eyes and glanced across the clearing.  
Dewpelt was waving his tail. "Come over here!" he mewed.  
Graypaw bounded over.  
"Would you like to go on patrol with me and Amberfoot?" Dewpelt asked.  
Graypaw shrugged. "Sure, but I have to ask Lionblaze." Lionblaze was her temporary mentor, while Toadstep was sick with Desire.  
She bounded over to where the tom was arguing with Squirrelflight near Bramblestar's den.  
"I think we need more border patrols! Shadowclan is starting to act strange again!" Lionblaze was hissing when Graypaw pranced over. "You can't trust those fox-hearts!"  
"But we need to hunt! Hunting is more important right now, how are we supposed to eat when there are so little warriors? We can have two patrols a day on each border a day, no more," Squirrelflight continued. "And at least five patrols of hunters everyday," she finished.  
"But-"  
"No buts! I'm still the deputy Lionblaze!"  
"Fine," Lionblaze growled.  
"Hey Lionblaze, can I go on a patrol with Amberfoot and Dewpelt?" Graypaw asked cheerily.  
"Yeah, sure, whatever," Lionblaze muttered.  
"Thanks!" Graypaw exclaimed and raced away after her friends who were already out in the forest.

* * *

Graypaw was tired. The last few days she had been hunting like crazy, going out twice and day and then battle training on top of that.  
But she was also a different type of tired, one that she couldn't explain. She felt constantly depressed, and she wasn't bringing in very much prey. She seemed to be a lot slower than usual too.  
"Come on, Graypaw, get up! You're lazier than Purdy!"  
Graypaw groaned. All she wanted to do was sleep, sleep and sleep some more. "Just one more moment," she muttered, "Just one-"  
Darkness. She tried to open her eyelids, but they stayed squeezed shut.  
Graypaw tried to yowl, but found that no sound came out of her mouth.  
She tried to rise to her paws, but she seemed to be rooted to the spot.  
Suddenly her eyes popped open. All there was was darkness around her. Worse, she was floating above it all.  
Graypaw knew what this meant.  
Desire.

**Dun dun dun! Graypaw has Desire! What do you think of the disease? I made it up! Please review! And please participate in my poll on my forum! (Who is your favorite pairing?)**


	16. Chapter 15: Desire

**I'm back! This chapter is all about Graypaw and her time with Desire. So sorry if it's short! :)**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Graypaw blinked, and stared at all the darkness around her. Nothing but darkness. Nothing that she wanted the very most at the moment was falling, and that made her mad.  
_Where's Moonshine? Where's the prey? Tigerpaw and Flowerpaw?_ _And what about_- she stopped thinking about the things she wanted to see most. Why hadn't she thought of it before?  
It didn't take much effort usually, but she hadn't flown in a while, and had to focus hard. She closed her eyes, and blocked out everything. Except for the sky. The beautiful pale blue sky that she loved to soar through. Or when it was orange, and she flew through the pretty sunsets.  
Graypaw's pelt began to become warm. It kept getting warmer and warmer, until the heat was practically unbearable.  
But Graypaw didn't even stop thinking about flying. In fact, she started to think about it even more. That feeling on her fur as the wind blasted it. Or when her eyes watered when she flew straight into the wind. And the turns and loops. That was Graypaw's favorite part of flying. Turning in wide circles, and doing loops. Flying upside down and-  
There was the loudest sound that Graypaw had every heard, a loud screaming noise, like someone was dying and in incredible pain. Graypaw's eyes popped open. There was no darkness. Just white. Everywhere. Oh, and cats floating.  
Graypaw stared in shock at all of her clanmates, then was shocked when she found that she could zoom over to them.  
"Moonshine!" she exclaimed, floating over to her mother.  
"Graypaw?" she asked groggily, lifting her head and opening her eyes. She looked around. "Why is it all white?" she asked.  
"I thought about what I missed the most, and it turned all white."  
"Great Starclan! Are those all of our clanmates?" Moonshine exclaimed, jumping to her paws. She was still floating though.  
"Can you fl- move?" Graypaw asked quickly.  
Moonshine drifted a little bit to her right, then left. "I can move sideways, but not forwards or backwards."  
"I can move everywhere!" Graypaw exclaimed, excitement suddenly boiling over. "I can fly!" She zoomed upwards, looping over and over again. Then she froze. Looked down at stunned faces below her.  
"Try it!" Graypaw called down, hoping that they might be able to. None of the cats could.  
"Umm... try lifting your paws," she mewed.  
All of them did at the same time.  
"Jump." They did.  
"Fly!" And they did.  
Cats whizzed past her, joy splashed across their faces.  
Suddenly she had an idea. "Forget anybody ever flew in the air and wake up from this horrible place."  
There was a popping noise, and cats began vanishing right before her eyes. Finally, she was the only one left in the vast empty place.  
_Let me out of here!_  
There was a popping noise.  
Graypaw squeezed her eyes shut.  
_Am I out?_  
She opened her eyes.

**I'm sorry, that was really short! :( But please don't hate me! But if you still do... oh well. Please participate in my poll on my profile!**


	17. Chapter 16: Gathering Time

**Yeah, the last chapter was really short, so I'm going to make this one longer. A lot longer. Hopefully. Because this is the second last chapter.**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, or any of the cats in this chapter except for Grasspaw, Treepaw, Applepaw, Meadowpaw, Darkpaw, Tigerflame, Flowerfrost, Graypaw and Redshade!**

**Chapter Sixteen**

It was two moons after the strange disease, Desire, had swept through. Leafbare was over, and with that, the hope of more kits was strong. Ivypool and Toadstep spent a lot of time together, and so did Lilyflower and Bumblestripe.  
Grasspaw and Treepaw were now apprentices, and so were Applepaw, Meadowpaw and Darkpaw. Tigerflame and Flowerfrost were finally warriors. Graypaw still hung out with her friends all of the time though, aside from when she had apprentice duties. The three could practically never be without one another.  
That night, it was the Gathering. Graypaw was going, and so were Tigerflame and Flowerfrost. The three cats padded side by side the entire way there, never picking up the pace or slowing down. They sat together at the Gathering, and listened to the other leaders report kits, prey and warriors.  
When it was Bramblestar's turn, the cats pricked their ears. Bramblestar was going to finally announce the strange disease that had swept through the camp just two moons before.  
"Thunderclan has lots of prey," he started. "We also have two new warriors, Tigerflame and Flowerfrost."  
"Tigerflame! Flowerfrost!" A few cats called.  
"And we have three new apprentices, Applepaw, Meadowpaw and Darkpaw."  
A few cats called out their names.  
"Also, we survived the threat of a disease we called Desire."  
Blackstar looked down curiously at Bramblestar.  
"When you got Desire, you fell asleep and when you awoke again, you were floating. Over nothing. But you couldn't move at all, only your eyes could. So there you were, floating over nothing but darkness, when the things you wanted most at that very exact moment started to fall into the darkness around you. But you couldn't catch it, just watch it fall into the darkness below," Bramblestar mewed. "Luckily, all of our warriors awoke from it, and there were no lost lives." Bramblestar dipped his head and stepped back.  
"This Gathering is at a close," Mistystar called, then stepped delicately over to Bramblestar and whispered something in his ear.  
Bramblestar nodded and mewed something back, then jumped from the tree.  
"That was good, wasn't it?" Graypaw asked as she jogged back to Thunderclan with the two warriors.  
Flowerfrost nodded. "I think Riverclan has it, though. Mistystar went over to talk to Bramblestar after."  
"You noticed that too? I'll have to congratulate Redshade next time I see him," she added, somewhat lost in thought.  
When they entered the camp, Tigerflame and Flowerfrost mewed a quick goodbye, then headed to the warriors den.  
Graypaw waited until all of the cats were gone, before quickly heading out through the dirt place tunnel and into the forest.  
Once out, she breathed the scent of the forest.  
Then, with a long sigh, she shot up into the dark sky. Doing loops and spins, Graypaw spent the entire night flying around the lake, just forgetting about everything. When she landed in Thunderclan territory again, she trotted in through the dirt place tunnel and quickly ran over to the apprentice den. She fell into her nest from pure exhaustion, and slipped into sleep.

* * *

"Graypaw! Graypaw, wake up!"  
Graypaw groaned, and her eyes flicked open.  
Applepaw was staring at her.  
"Toadstep is really mad 'cause you're not up!" Applepaw exclaimed.  
"I went out for a walk last night," Graypaw mewed grumpily, "I couldn't sleep."  
"Should I go tell him that?" Applepaw asked.  
"No, I'll tell him," Graypaw mewed, stumbling to her feet. "Go training or something."  
"Okay!" Applepaw mewed and bounced away.  
Graypaw stumbled outside, eyes full of tiredness.  
She found Toadstep waiting for her near the fresh-kill pile.  
"I don't feel good," Graypaw mumbled. It was true, she felt like she had been hit by a monster.  
Toadstep sighed. "Fine. Go see Jayfeather or something." Then he turned around and went off to search for Ivypool.  
Graypaw stumbled to the medicine den and collapsed into a nest, eyes closed and fast asleep before Jayfeather could say a word.

* * *

Graypaw woke up in the medicine den. She rose to her paws and peered out of the den and saw that the sky was dark.  
_Great Starclan! I was asleep all day!_  
She padded out of the den and over to the apprentice den. She flopped into her nest, and although not tired at all, slept.

**Yeah, I lied. This chapter is going to be short. Sorry if it was boring. But the next chapter isn't hopefully! Please review anyway! And participate in my poll on my page!**


	18. Chapter 17: Warrior

**Yay! Last chapter! And then the sequel! Please review! Oh, and it's half a moon later.**

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Shadowclan has crossed the border!" Graypaw exclaimed.  
She was on dawn patrol with Toadstep, Whitewing and Tigerflame.  
"Are you sure?" Toadstep asked. "It isn't like last time?"  
A few moons ago, Graypaw had thought she had scented Shadowclan over the border, when really, she hadn't, and had almost caused a big battle.  
Graypaw nodded. "Positive! The filthy fox-hearts moved the border!"  
The other cats followed her and she showed them where the "new" border was.  
"I can't believe it!" Whitewing gasped.  
"The nerve of those Shadowclan scums!" Tigerflame hissed, unsheathing his claws.  
Suddenly, they were ambushed. Five Shadowclan cats pounced on them from behind.  
"Thunderclan- attack!" Toadstep yowled.  
Graypaw was up against a black and white tom. He leaped towards her, but she jumped out of the way, and with his momentum, he crashed into a tree, leaving him dazed.  
Graypaw unsheathed her claws and jumped on him.  
The only thoughts racing through her head were this: _Stay on the ground! Stay on the ground!_  
She thought of herself being very heavy, and then focused on attacking the tom.  
She clawed his side, making blood well up. He yowled, and shoved her off.  
Graypaw went flying through the air and thought: _Don't fly! Don't fly! Don't fly!_  
She didn't. Graypaw hit the ground, stunned, and when she rose to her paws again, the tom was gone.  
"Graypaw!" a cat yowled. It was Toadstep. "Run back to camp and get backup!" Toadstep yelled before vanishing into the fight again.  
Graypaw turned and raced away to the camp. but before the fighting cats were out of sight, Graypaw glanced back and saw more Shadowclan cats entering the fight. Knowing it was faster, she shot up into the sky, and landed near the camp. Then she raced in yelling, "Shadowclan is ambushing us at the border! There's only three of us and ten of them!"  
Cats instantly appeared.  
Bramblestar jumped onto the high rock. "Me, Cloudtail, Spiderleg, Mousewhisker, Moonshine, Amberfoot and Flowerfrost shall be in one patrol, and in the next Squirrelflight, Hazeltail, Rockpaw, Poppyfrost, Lionblaze, Blossomfall, Bumblestripe and Seedpelt."  
The cats that were called raced after their leader. When they reached the battle area, the first group raced forward, attacking madly. Now it was the intruders turn to be outnumbered.  
"We need help!" a cat yowled.  
More Shadowclan cats jumped out of the bushes.  
"Attack!" Squirrelflight yowled, and leaped into the battle. The other cats followed her.  
Graypaw jumped into the battle. She was against a gray-and-white she-cat who was just a little bit smaller than her.  
"Smallpaw?" Graypaw stopped and stared in disbelief at the gray-and-white she-cat.  
"Smallstep!" The she-cat snarled and jumped forward, biting Graypaw's shoulder.  
Graypaw howled in pain and crumpled to the ground. The wound was gushing blood, and it felt like her shoulder was on fire.  
Smallstep walked towards her, eyes filled with pure hatred.  
"Leave her alone!" a voice hissed, and Tigerflame jumped at Smallstep, knocking the significantly smaller she-cat down on the ground.  
Smallstep screeched in pain as Tigerflame sliced at her her with sharp claws.  
"Get lost!" Tigerflame hissed at her and hit her in the head with his paw.  
Smallstep scrambled to her paws and stumbled away.  
"Are you okay?" Tigerflame asked, helping her to her paws.  
"Fine," Graypaw gasped. Her shoulder hurt so badly!  
"Are you sure?"  
"Go fight, I'll be fine," Graypaw lied.  
Tigerflame glanced back at her worriedly before vanishing into the fight.  
Graypaw gasped and stumbled away from the fight, hopping on three legs. She cowered under a bush and tried to lick her shoulder, but failed miserably.  
Then she pricked her ears.  
Someone was out there!  
She glanced around swiftly, and saw a few Shadowclan cats creeping away in the direction of Thunderclan's camp. She slithered out from under bush after them, and when she was close enough, let out an ear-splitting screech and flew at the cats. Literally. She landed on a cream and gray tom, and instantly, her claws were out and making him bleed.  
The tom let out a cry of pain and attempted to hit her, but she avoided the blow and kept clawing him. Then, she jumped off of him, gave him a kick and flew after the other cats. She landed on a black tom and instantly dug her claws into him, making him screech in pain. His clanmates scattered and ran towards camp.  
_I need to stop them!_  
Graypaw clawed the tom in the face, then jumped off of him and raced after the other three cats. She jumped into the air and soared past them, then landed just ahead of them. When they saw her, the three cats tumbled to a stop.  
Graypaw glared at them and unsheathed her claws. One of the cats, an apprentice by the looks of him, whimpered. Graypaw jumped towards the apprentice. Clawed him rapidly. Jumped onto the next. Clawed her too.  
Time seemed to have slowed down, as Graypaw nimbly jumped onto the last cat, a light brown tabby tom. She dug her claws into his pelt, and listened to him scream in pain. She clawed him a few times, and then jumped off of him.  
Satisfaction spreaded through her pelt as the three cats raced away.  
She heard a noise in the bushes behind her, then whirled around and unsheathed her claws, ready for another quick fight.  
She was surprised when Bramblestar stepped out of the bushes, and quickly sheathed her claws.  
"That was good, Graypaw," Bramblestar mewed, staring at her. "It seemed to be easier for you since you can fly."  
"Are you going to exile me?" Graypaw asked, before she could stop herself.  
Bramblestar laughed. "Of course not. You're a very powerful young cat, Graypaw, and we need you. So why would I exile you?"  
"You won't tell anyone, will you?" Graypaw asked, suddenly scared.  
Bramblestar shook his head. "Of course not," he mewed. Then he let out a long sigh. "I've kept so many secrets," he mewed, mostly to himself, "Why can't I keep another secret from the clan?"  
Then Bramblestar walked away, leaving Graypaw to wonder what other secrets he was keeping.  
Graypaw sighed, then turned around and raced after the tom, back to the battle.

* * *

(This is after the battle)

"Graypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"  
This was it. Graypaw's warrior ceremony.  
"I do," she mewed, stomach clenching with nervousness.  
"Then by the power of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Graypaw, from now on, you shall be known as Graywing. Starclan honors your courage and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full member of Thunderclan."  
Bramblestar jumped off of the high rock and touched his muzzle to her head.  
Graywing licked his shoulder respectively and stepped back beside Tigerflame and Flowerfrost as the clan cheered her name loudly.  
Graywing was finally a warrior.

**Well, there you have it. Winged Wonder is officially over. Now you have to wait for the sequel! Or should I just leave it at this? Tell me what you think in your review! **  
**I'd also like to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed the story. Cookies for you! And I'd like to thank Morningdove14 and Runningfur, who are by far, my ultimate supporters! :) Thank you everyone, and have a great day! (And I will post the next book when I get 90 reviews!)**


End file.
